The Greys
by krytos
Summary: Harry gets transported to an whole new universe where he doesn't have fame. However, he does have fortune, status, lovers, family, and even deadlier enemies. He must fend off attacks from all sides and protect those he loves and cares for. H/DG/TD
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Greys  
By: Venetian Prince  
Summary: Voldemort killed Harry but Death has other plans for the young hero. Follow along as our hero gets transported to a whole new universe with its own problems.

**Chapter 1: Facing Death**

'Where am I?' was the first thought in Harry's mind as he opened his eyes and found himself in some sort of platform. He shuddered as he felt icy wind hit his bare back. He realized he was completely naked and there was literally nobody around him. He decided to walk around and at each step, the area around him turned noticeable. It didn't take him long to realize that he was in fact standing on platform 9 ¾ quarter.

"Harry Potter, I have been waiting" A cold and emotionless voice called out to him from the back. Harry immediately turned around and came face to face with a wooded figure. Harry was scared; who wouldn't be? If they were completely naked and a dark hooded figured had been waiting for them.

"Who are you?" Harry whispered, dreading the answer he would receive.

"I am Lord Death, the ruler of all things defeated and destroyed. I have a proposition for you Harry Potter. Well not much of a proposition really because you have no choice." After seeing Harry's face, the hooded figure known as Death decided to continue. "You will return to your world but not the one which had failed to help you secure power. Oh no, you will return to a different universe, in one where a hero is much needed."

"Why? Why can't I just be dead?" Harry asked as he became a bit annoyed. Sure he was facing Lord Death himself but a part of him was sick of having to be the hero. He wanted to see his parents, his friends, and his godfather.

"You will see them Harry Potter. They are all alive and this time it will be up to you to protect them and make sure the traitor Voldemort does not escape me." Death exclaimed as if he knew everything Harry was thinking.

Harry had no choice but to comply at this point. A part of him wondered if it was his brain logically complying or if the figure before him had some sort of compelling power over him. "Tell me about this Universe" Harry asked.

"You will return on your 17th birthday and you will be tasked with defeating Lord Voldemort in that world. I warn you, the Dark Lord in that world is much more cunning and even more powerful than the one you have faced. However, this new Lord Voldemort is not immortal and so you will be able to destroy him once you train and fully unlock your magical power."

"Wait, how is that possible? Voldemort not being immortal, I thought he split his soul and what are you going to do with the Voldemort that is currently in my universe?"

"The Voldemort in the new universe chose to be powerful with a full soul rather than simply becoming immortal. He is much stronger and more politically connected however he can be defeated. Now about your current universe, well it won't exist because I have decided to destroy it completely. This Voldemort has escaped me enough times and so I have gotten the proper blessing to destroy the whole universe."

Harry nodded in understanding but he wasn't fully sold on Deaths plans for his current universe. He wanted to ask Death about his friends and classmates but a part of him knew that there was no point. It was unlikely for a being as powerful as Death to budge on such matters.

"You will make new friends Harry Potter, in fact you already have certain people around you. Remember, you will be going to a new universe and taking the place of Harry Potter who was there. I have decided to consume the soul of that Harry Potter due to his ignorance and incompetence. It will be up to you to make everyone see you for who you are and not the old Potter who had made their life miserable with his taunts and stupidity."

Once again Harry nodded but asked, "Are there anything different in the new universe? I mean there should be because my parents are supposedly alive but other than that is there?"

"I'm glad you asked because I was just planning to go over that matter. Yes, you Harry Potter are pureblood due to your mother actually being Lily Grey instead of Lily Evans. It's a discovery she made and due to it you have become Lord Grey at the age of 16. You have also been entered into an arranged marriage to House Greengrass for their eldest daughter. I must warn you though, the eldest daughter harbors some ill feelings towards the Harry Potter in that universe. He had ignored her and flirted with the likes of Ginny Weasley and even Pansy Parkinson. It will be up to you to gain back her trust, support, and even love" Death shuddered at the word "love".

"You are not The-Boy-Who-Lived because there was none however you are famous due to being Lord Grey and basically the youngest Lord in the Wizengamot."

"Why would my parents enter me in a marriage contract though?" Harry asked suddenly. He knew some purebloods married due to marriage contracts but he had heard that his parents married for love. He figured they wouldn't be the type to choose his bride for him.

"Because you will also be Lord Potter once your father steps down. In other words, you will need to find another lady. House Grey's contract with the Greengrass family had to be fulfilled and you fulfilled it. Your parents figured you wouldn't mind choosing another lady for yourself when the time came so they gave their blessing when the marriage contract was discovered."

"Now enough chatting, I must go and resume my work. Once I leave you will wake up in Potter manor and from there you will be on your own."

Lord Death simply vanished and suddenly everything around Harry turned dark.

**Potter Manor**

Harry opened his eyes and immediately felt a headache come on. He grabbed his head tightly and held it for a whole minute before the ache left his body. It was then that he realized he wasn't alone on bed. He looked to his left and sure enough he saw blonde hair as a young woman was sleeping quiet peacefully.

'Must be Daphne" Harry thought. He tried to remember the Daphne in his universe but not much came up other than that she was one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts. She had perfect white teeth and a smile that could light up a room. At least that's what he heard from some of the guys who obviously had huge crushes on her.

Harry got up slowly not wanting to wake her up. Once he was out of the bed, he made his way to the bathroom to freshen himself. It didn't take long for him to come down stairs into the kitchen although he did get lost a couple of time but the elves were helpful.

Dippy, a Potter elf immediately asked him if he wanted something specific for breakfast or the usual. Not wanting to raise suspicion so early, he decided to go with the usual. The elves told him to go to the dining hall where his parents were having breakfast.

Harry took a deep breath and entered the dining hall; he was finally going to meet his parents. Lily Potter saw him first and smiled fondly at him. "Harry! I'm glad to see you finally be the first one down. I hope you took some of my advice to heart from the last time we talked." Harry nodded, "of course mother."

"Mother? Are you mocking me Harry? Gosh, I just want you to be behaved and mature but not some perfect pureblood scion. I can't stand some of them and their Victorian manners."

"Sorry mom, won't happen again. Anyways, what's new?" Harry asked quickly trying to change the subject as he took a seat.

"Not much son, just the same old. My research in the Department of Mysteries isn't going too well. We have had a sudden influx of magic radiating from different magical hotspots in the last few weeks. We're just trying to get to the bottom of it all."

"What about you dad?" Harry asked getting James Potter's attention, who had been reading the newspaper before.

"Honestly, everything is the same. Well, except Lucius Malfoy trying his hardest to pass new legislations against Werewolves and Veelas."

Dippy decided to make an entrance as he came over to Harry and handed him his breakfast.

"Pancakes with chocolate syrup and champagne. Anything else young master?" Dippy asked. Harry was surprised that his other self would drink champagne in the morning.

"Um yes, can you take back the champagne and just get me a glass of milk?" Dippy was a bit surprised but did as Harry asked. Harry noticed that his parents had given him a weird look when he sent back the champagne.

"Anyways Harry, me and your father would like to give you a Happy Birthday and I assure you that our gift will come later tonight during the Party?"

"Party?" Harry asked surprised.

"Why yes! Your annual birthday party. Don't tell you have forgotten it already Harry!" She exclaimed.

"No, it's just that I'm still a bit surprised. I don't think we should hold birthday parties anymore for me in the future. I think I might have outgrown them" Harry ended the sentence with a short chuckle. Once again, his parents gave him looks of disbeliefs but a second later they both seemed pleased.

"Good morning everyone, Happy Birthday Harry. I must say that I'm surprised you woke up this early, especially on your own birthday" Daphne had made her way into the dining hall. She kissed Harry on the cheek and nodded towards the elder Potters.

"Yeah, I decided to change my sleeping habits. Also, I think I'll go out for a bit of run once I'm done eating. I seem to be packing some weight." Daphne was taken aback by his reply but nodded in understanding.

Breakfast went pretty well with Daphne telling all of them about her plan to go shopping with Harry later if he agrees to it. She needed a dress to wear to Harry's birthday party which would take place later that night. Harry agreed right away and Daphne thanked him considerably.

"Well, I think I'll go out for a little run before we head out to go shopping" Harry gave stood up and gave Daphne and his mother small pecks on the cheek and simple squeezed his father's shoulder.

Once he left, the two elder Potters looked at Daphne with a questionable gaze. Daphne was blushing furiously due to Harry finally showing her some affection in public rather than some forced kissing and groping.

"I don't know what has gotten into him but I like the change" Lily stated to everyone. James nodded in agreement as Daphne nodded furiously.

**A/N:**

**This is my new story and it will take the place of Harry Potter and the New Life. It's somewhat of the same concept but more believable and even better! This idea has been in my head for a long time and I've finally decided to put it on paper. I hope my writing is readable but if someone would beta this, I'd love it!**

**Also please visit the Dukedom Forum at: **

**It's a great site and you can converse with me directly there. There are also some great fics for you to discover there. The site is also on my profile if you can't figure out how to get there. **


	2. Diagon Assault

Chapter Two: Diagon Assault

Harry's shopping trip with Daphne proved to be very enjoyable for him until he realized to what extent his former self ignored Daphne. It seemed like the old Harry Potter had no intentions to see Daphne as nothing more than a trophy. He spent his time trying to chase the skirts of other females such as Ginny Weasley (his former flame) and even Pansy Parkinson.

This made Harry question the sanity of the current universe's Harry Potter. What kind of sane man would ignore a beauty such as Daphne Greengrass. The more time he spent with her, the more attached he became. He wasn't in love, well maybe he was in live with her body. Something he was able to see in all it's glory just before she changed in front of him while getting ready for their trip.

Yes, Harry sure will enjoy Daphne's company as they grew older and wiser. From some sleek questions, Harry discovered that they both were yet virgin. At least he was sure that Daphne was, he didn't really know what his body had done before he travelled to this new universe.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Daphne came out of the dressing room. She wore a classy black and white dress which hung on to all of her assets. Her bubbly butt was visible in all of its. Her C cup breasts were perfects held up by the dress as her cleavage made her look very seductive.

Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of her and that was something Daphne liked. The girl in question simple smiled as she saw that her intended was mesmerized. 'Finally' she thought as she walked up to him, which made the young lord gulp.

"Do you like what you see M'lord?" Daphne asked seductively.

"Why yes, yes I do M'lady" Harry's statement made Daphne blush but she didn't budge.

Going on instincts Harry leaned forward and captured her soft lips in his. 'Mmmm cinnamon' Harry thought as they lips were glued together. Wanting to be bold and knowing that she was his, Harry grabbed her buttcheek with each hand as they continued to snog. She moaned as he squeezed her butt but soon enough they separated.

Harry was a bit bewildered but they both agreed that what happened was good. Their relationship wasn't the best before but now it sure was on the right track, at least sexually.

Harry paid for the dress and lead her out of the store but what came next caught him off guard.

Aurors and masked men were dueling one another on the streets of Diagon Ally. Several Aurors seemed injured and the masked men were advancing towards where Harry and Daphne were standing.

Harry was about to order Daphne to go back inside when he realized it was too late. The building behind him started burning in films and so the two intended moved forward. They both had their wands out and were ready to go on the offensive.

Harry looked over to Daphne and the blond nodded at him as if implying that she knew the situation. 'Must be common' Harry couldn't finish his thought when a green light came towards him and Daphne. The blonde beside him simply froze and so Harry shoved her away from danger. The killing curse missed him by mere centimeters. Daphne looked up at Harry and there was fright and helplessness written all over her face as two masked man walked towards Harry.

What Daphne saw next would make her question her impression of Harry Potter for the next month or two. Her intended openly attacked the two men and soon there were dark spells and defensive magic flying everywhere. It seemed as if the two masked men were trying to kill Harry but for the most part Lord Grey was cool and collective. 'He's in control' Daphne thought and that little information aroused her for a second. She shook her head as she continued looking at the duel that was taking place in front of her.

Although she was scared of Harry getting hurt, something about the way he held himself told her that he would be fine. He did everything effortlessly as he stopped dark curses after dark curse on their tracks. The killing curses were also stopped as Harry transfigured pebbles around him into animals such as serpents which were then levitated in front of him in order to get between him and the green light.

There were mini pops in the background as more Aurors joined the fight and so came Dumbledore and some of the "light" sided lords, James Potter being one of them. But the masked men were already on their way to escape however the two man who were dueling Harry weren't as lucky. As Harry conjured up a flaming whip of sorts and swung it at the two men. The two were captured by the fiery rope and when they tried to use their portkey, it simply rejected them sensing a foreign body.

The scene before her was witnessed by several people, including Dumbledore, James Potter, and various owners and shoppers of Diagon Alley. Several of them clapped as Harry transfigured his fiery rope into chains and then went on two disarm the two men. James Potter and Albus Dumbledore met the young wizard who was just recently allowed to practice magic outside of school.

"A fiery rope? I am impressed Lord Grey. That kind of spells requires great amount of power and will" James Potter nodded in agreement as several Aurors rushed forward in order to take the captured men back to the Ministry of Magic.

"Thank you sir but it was nothing. These two weren't that skillful, I'm sure if there were more Aurors, we wouldn't even be having the conversation right now" Harry replied back. He then turned to his father, who gave him a proud acknowledgement as he told him to return to the manor with Daphne.

Daphne Greengrass was still on the floor, bewildered by everything that just took place in front of her. First, Harry Grey-Potter kisses her and finally shows her affection and then suddenly he saves her from a killing curse and defeats two dark wizards. She thought it was all too much to take in for one day.

Harry stood in front of her and extended his hand. Daphne gladly took it as he pulled her up and held her with his strong arms. 'Qudditch sure did wonder for my man' Daphne thought and then she blushed when she realized she referred to Harry as 'her man." Harry, however didn't see the blush as he embraced her and immediately apperated them out of Diagon Alley and into the Potter family apperation room where his mother waited in order to hear every detail of his trip.

**Later that night**

Harry Potter's birthday party went as planned but with some new guest. One being the head of the Magical Law Enforcement herself, Madame Bones. She wanted to thank him herself for capturing two very dangerous dark wizards and also coming to the aid of her Aurors.

She brought with her Susan Bones, her niece who had lost both of her parents during the last. Harry remembered Susan from his old universe, especially due to the nights they spent together. He had slept with the busty red head witch a couple of times. She wasn't his first and he wasn't hers and so their little friends with benefits relationship lasted a while until she was finally killed. Oh, how he loved taking her breast into his mouth or putting his member between those two beauties. Thinking about his exploits with the Bone heiress started causing a little problem down there so he excused himself from the two Bones after telling them to enjoy the rest of the party.

It didn't take long before one Ginny Weasley made her way towards him. The whole Wasley family was here however Harry wasn't as close to any of the Weasleys, except for maybe Ginny.

"Harry! You look wonderful, I really like the green robes you are wearing" She said in delight as she started patting his chest. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that Daphne took a keen interest in their exchange from the other side of the room.

"Oh, it's great to see you again Ginny. Did you grow taller?" It was an honest question, his universe's Ginny stood at about 5' 3" but the one before him was at least 5 6".

"I hope so, why do you like it?" Ginny winked as she shamelessly flirted with the young lord.

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yes, I do like it but you must excuse me for now, I must go find Daphne and my parents. I will talk to you at another time" Harry left her before she could even say anything. As Harry walked towards Daphne, he noticed that Daphne had a little smile on her face as she looked behind him, to where Ginny probably stood.

Daphne was indeed happy, especially since the exchange between Harry and Ginny went differently than before. As her Harry started walking towards her, she noticed that Ginny had a really annoyed look on her face. 'Serves you right, you little tart' Daphne thought as she stepped forward in order to meet her intended. She knew that she would have to share Harry with another woman but she hoped that it wouldn't be Ginny. For one thing, Ginny was too headstrong and wouldn't listen to Daphne and for another matter, she was also very overbearing and dense, something Daphne didn't want to deal with.

Harry embraced Daphne as the blond snuggled against his chest. He noticed his parents and also Daphne's parents throwing happy glances at their direction. Daphne's father must have heard about what happened, especially regarding the killing curses proximity to her daughter and her daughter's knight in shiny armor.

**Potter Manor, Harry's Bedroom**

After the party, Harry couldn't control his urges anymore. Especially not after seeing his old lover Susan and also seeing his fiancé wearing such a tight and arousing dress.

Once they entered their bedroom, Daphne seemed to have known what was coming because she locked the door behind her and cast a silencing charm.

Harry simple grabbed her and threw her into their bed. Daphne giggled as she already knew what was about to come. It didn't take long before they were both completely naked and Harry's arms roamed every part of her body.

Next thing she knew, his head was between his legs and his tongue finally slipped into her folds. She moaned but she wasn't ready for what she was about to feel next. She screamed. She screamed in pleasure, in release, in enjoyment, and in surrender as Harry Potter made use of his talents.

The first orgasm drove her over the edge and her womanhood became tender, she wanted Harry relax but he kept going. Soon enough, she felt another orgasm and then another and finally another. In five minutes, Daphne Greengrass was the victim of five or so orgasm, all thanks to Harry's skilled tongue. 'He's a natural!' Daphne thought as she lay on the bed moaning. Harry lay besides her slowly rubbing her hair.

Daphne decided her man needed a reward for saving her and also showing her more affection. She slowly made her way towards Harry's groin and she grabbed his thighs. She slowly separated them as Harry closed his eyes, already knowing what was about to happen.

Harry Potter was finally in some sort of heaven when he felt Daphne's warm and wet mouth engulf his hard member. She tried to take his entire length in but that only made her gag but that didn't stop her from sucking and licking his cock.

She kissed each of his family jewel holders before she refocused his attention back to his member. She started going faster and faster as Harry used his hand to grab on to her hair. It didn't take long before Harry finally had release, he exploded in her mouth and Daphne Greengrass swallowed every drop.

After their activity, the couple simply laid in bed stroking one another's skin until sleep took over.

**A/N: I will be posting up a poll on my site (which is on my profile) for the second girl. This poll will run until chapter 10 and I'll try to introduce new girls with certain background information so you can make better choices. You already know Susan has big boobs and that she and Harry had done it in his universe. **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! The more feedback you give me, the quicker I update. Thanks!**


	3. Starting Hogwarts

**Chapter 3: Starting Hogwarts**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling very relaxed. Being with Daphne Greengrass sure did have its perks. Daphne was lying beside him with a small smile on her beautiful face. Harry stared at it for an entire minute before he got up and freshened up. It was time for him to go on his daily morning runs and have breakfast.

The sun was shining brightly outside near the Potter Manor. The Manor itself looked beautiful as Harry jogged around it several times until he was soaked from sweat. After he was done jogging, he came to a halt in front of the manor. He never lived in this manor in the other universe, due to it being destroyed before he was born.

"Harry, come in for breakfast!" the voice of Lily Potter called out to him from inside the manor.

As Harry entered, three sets of eyes stared at him. His mother's green eyes, his father's hazel eyes, and Daphne's blue eyes.

Harry took a seat as his father cleared his voice as if wanting to say something. Harry just gave him a nod and his father started discussing the event that transpired in Diagon Ally.

"I'm really proud of you Harry, the Aurors were glad that you were able to catch Crabbe Sr. and this foreign wizard they don't know much about. Why, Amelia herself came up to me during a Lord's meeting in order to praise me for raising you and training. I was surprised actually because I don't remember ever training you in the art of dueling" his father chucked as he finished.

"It's just something I picked up during my Hogwarts years. I used to go into the room of requirements and practice my skills with some dummies. I kind of thought that being an Auror after Hogwarts would suit me" Harry shrugged but both of his parents beamed at him with pride.

"Well, I think our future Auror needs some good breakfast" his mother said softly as a house elf came over and brought him his favorite for breakfast once again.

The rest of the day went without a hitch as his parents went off to work leaving him and Daphne behind. Harry didn't really know what he usually did in such situations and so he decided to simply follow Daphne around. The blond didn't mind at all, if anything, she seemed really happy that Harry was paying her a lot of attention. She would steal kisses here and there as she walked around Potter manor, then the garden, and finally returning back to their bedroom for some more oral adventures.

Slowly the days went by and returning to Hogwarts for his final year fell upon him. He woke up in the morning completely naked with Daphne by his side. Although they didn't have intercourse yet, they had explored and enjoyed each other's body to great lengths.

After they both freshened up, they met with the elder Potters in order to get a quick breakfast before they made their way towards the train platform. Lily apperated herself and Harry into the train station as James did the same with Daphne. Before long they were all standing on the platform as the Hogwarts express simply rested on the tracks in front of them.

Daphne had excused herself as she made her way towards her parents. Who were busy looking for something belonging to their younger daughter Astoria.

Harry took this time to survey the area and he was a bit taken aback when an Auror called him. Harry made his way towards the Auror and it didn't take him long to realize that the Auror in question was none other than Nympandora Tonks.

"Harry, it's so good to see you!" the young Auror pretty much screamed as she brought him in for a big hug. The Aurors around here gave her a disapproving look as they witnessed her unprofessionalism. "Don't worry boys, Harry here is a man of seventeen years of age." Harry blushed, Tonks always had an ability to make him blush.

"_Oh god Tonks, yeah that's the spot" Harry moaned as he laid on his back as a young girl with pink hair was busy licking his testes. _

"_Yum, now for the main event" Tonks whispered seductively so that nobody would wake up at number 13 Grimmauld Place. Harry could only lean onto his pillow as he felt the tongue of Tonks lick his shaft from the base to this peak. She then engulfed the head of his cock in her mouth and used her tongue to trace circles and squares on the head. Her hands roamed freely on his thighs and balls. _

_She then started trying to put his entire length into her mouth, all seven inches. It was no small task but Tonks wasn't your average girl. Harry let out a moan as Tonks had her nose pressed on Harry's groin and his cock deep inside her throat. She held it for a couple of seconds before she gagged and decided to pull his cock out. _

_She then got on top of him and guided his member to the entrance of her women hood. She slowly sat on his groin as his penis entered her vagina without much resistance. She smiled at him and then he felt her vagina twitch and suddenly her vagina walls tightened around his cock. Harry moaned as Tonks began to ride him. _

_Tonks decided to spice things up using her inhuman talents. As Harry stared at her, Tonks shifted her body and before Harry knew it, he was deep inside vagina of one Narcissa Malfoy. Tonks moaned as she leaned forward on to Harry and whispered in his years, "I know you want to fuck Draco's mother. So fuck me Harry Potter, fuck me hard."_

_Harry couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Tonks or rather Narcissa's hips and flipped her over so that he was no on top in missionary position. He then went on to tank her nipples in his mouth as he began to nibble and playfully bite it. As he was playing with her boobs, Harry's hips moved in a rhythm as he continued to fuck the mature blond lady who was in front of him. _

_Tonks decided to transform again and next thing Harry knew, Rita Skeeter was lying naked on bed and he was fucking her hard. _

"_Take all that anger out bad boy" she winked at him and for some odd reason this made his a big mad. He decided to stop playing with the breasts (which actually grew smaller) as he grabbed the set of boobs with both hands and started squeezing it hard. His humping also increased as he become more aggressive, he felt his release coming on soon. _

_Tonks loved the aggressive way Harry fucked her and she too was about to cum. However, she had a little prank in her mind that she was sure would make Harry both horny and disturbed. _

_Just as Harry moaned, "I'm cumming", Tonks shifted her looks to resemble a certain Mrs. Weasley just before she too began to orgasm. _

"_Oh Harry dear, oh" the elder read haired woman moaned as her whole body shuddered. "I feel your cum inside me Harry dear, gosh I was never ravished like this. Poor Arthur has a small four inch cock, so after a couple of pregnancies, he couldn't make me orgasm." _

Harry was still hugging Tonks as he remembered the scene from their old universe. The two used to be friends with benefits with Tonks having a tendency to transform into woman Harry knew whenever they fucked. Harry wondered what kind of relationship he and Tonks shared in this universe.

"Harry, I want to see you in the Auror academy next year, so you better work hard on your NEWTs!" Harry nodded as the Hogwarts expressed blew it's horn signaling that it will leave any minute now.

"Well seems like you have to go so I won't keep you held up much longer. Thanks for what you did for the ministry a few weeks back, we are all grateful." With that said, Tonks brought him in for another hug and for some odd reason Harry wondered if her boobs grew bigger. But he couldn't get a glimpse at them due to his parents calling him over. Harry said his goodbye to Tonks as he made his way towards his parents and Daphne, who had just joined them.

Daphne boarded the train before him but Harry stayed back a bit in order to hug his mother and shake his father's hand.

"Stay out of trouble."

"Be sure to prank a few people and get good grades."

Both of his parents yelled out at once as Harry boarded the train, right behind his fiancé Daphne Greengrass.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for the late update but school started and I'm starting to freak out a bit. I need to do well this semester and this means getting a 3.5 GPA at least. **

**Also, I hope this story doesn't get deleted or anything due to the sexual scenes. So if anything, please visit my forum which is on my profile! **

**The voting for the girls is still happening and will continue until about chapter 10. So please head over to the forum (LINK IN MY PROFILE) and choose your recommended girl for Harry! **

**As always please READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Finally Learning

**Chapter 4: Finally Learning**

It didn't take Harry long to find a free compartment where he and Daphne settled in. But after a couple of minutes there was a knock on the door. Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbot entered the box.

"Sorry but everywhere else is full" Neville said apologetically as the girls besides him nodded in understanding.

"No problem mate, come join us" Harry replied cheerfully as he threw the book he was holding aside.

Neville and Hannah took a seat across from Harry, while Susan sat beside Harry. Daphne gave her a pointed look, one that Susan seemed to ignore.

"So how was your summer Neville?" Harry asked the chubbier Gryffindor

"It was great Harry! My parents and I travelled to Germany and met some pretty cool wizards. Do you know that some wizards in Germany still use staffs?"

Harry had not known that so he shook as head as Neville went on to explain all the cool things he had done. Harry didn't pay him much attention but he noticed that Hannah was giving him all of her attention plus more as she slowly leaned into Neville.

After what seemed like half an hour the train lady came over asking them if they wanted anything from the cart. Harry got up and decided to treat the entire compartment to some quality sugar treats.

As the residents of the compartment joked around and had fun a newcomer intruded into the compartment. Behind the newcomer stood two other people both wearing Gryffindor robes.

"Harry! Why are avoiding me? We were suppose to sit together on the train ride to Hogwarts" Ginny Weasley exclaimed.

Both Daphne and Susan threw looks of loathing at the poor red haired girl. Harry decided to get up and stop everything before the situation escalated to something more.

"Listen here Ginny, I am not interested in you. Maybe I was in the past but not anymore. I don't like you and I don't think I ever will. So please, stop trying to barge into my life, I have had enough of you" Harry told her calmly.

"What! It's that snake Greengrass who is messing with your head Harry! We were meant to be! You have to marry me, the Potter line needs a light oriented witch to provide more offspring" Ginny declared.

Harry was taken aback by Ginny's response, especially the way she said offspring. It felt as if all Ginny wanted to do was breed with him.

"Ginny, Daphne had nothing to do with any of this. I am just no interested in you, I'm sorry." 

"Bullocks Harry! I bet she slept with you or somehow poured you some kind of love potion! We were meant to be Harry!" The boy in question realized that there was no point arguing with the red head anymore.

"Look, please leave or else I will have to force you to leave. I am not interested in you and that's it. Plus, I have a great fiancé by my side, there is no need for you" Harry declared to the whole compartment.

This made the boy behind Ginny angry as he went on a verbal assault, "you think you're too good for my sister now Potter? You think just because the Greengrass whore let you touch her boobs that you could just lead Ginny on like that?"

"No, I don't think that" Harry said calmly as he took out his wand, "however this conversation is over and I would like all of you to leave me the fuck alone." With a swish of his wand, the three Gryffindors were banished from the compartment and sent to the hall of the speeding train. The door in front of them slammed shot and the lock clicked signaling that it was locked. Harry also went a step further and placed some advanced locking charms on the door.

As he turned around he was met by a blonde who took his lips into hers and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Thank you for defending me Harry" Daphne said as she sat down next to him and cuddled onto his chest. The other occupants of the room simply tried to look different ways and avoid any and all awkwardness.

Couple of hours later saw Harry sitting in his rightful spot on the Gryffindor table as Daphne sat with the Slytherins. Harry had to admit that he missed her company but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't sit with her due to this being the opening feast and all house members required to sit in their respected tables.

Ginny sat opposite him and during the entire feast she had tried to make small talks with Harry. All that he was ignoring or shrugging over with vague answers and dumb replies.

"Hopefully tomorrow's classes are going to be more interesting than this stupid feast" Harry whispered to himself as he yawned.

The classes Harry had next day were indeed more interesting. He had both potions and transfiguration with the Slytherins.

The class with Snape had gone badly with Snape verbally assaulting every Gryffindor. Harry realized that he didn't lock in on him like he usually did in the other universe. Maybe Snape's relationship with his parents changed. He knew that Snape had feelings for his mother but he guessed somehow his father had done something to lessen Snape's hate for him.

Harry was never good in Potions but with Daphne's help, who ended up being his partner, Harry brewed an acceptable potion by the end of the class.

Transfiguration was a whole different beast but one that Harry could easily tame. The Scottish professor was teaching the class how to cast the _Tranficous_curse, which was used to transform an object from one solid state into another state. For example, wood could be transformed into water but the charm was tricky due to it being able to only transform objects, gas, or liquid that had some sort of similarities.

Usually the class would spend a whole month and a half on this spell but Harry managed to do it on his first try.

"Mr. Potter, why aren't you practicing the spell?"

"I already know it professor. Would you care to see?" Harry asked the older woman. Minerva Mcgonagall was not sold as she asked Harry to demonstrate the spell. The whole class gave him their undisputed attention, even Draco Malfoy although a slight ligemancy scan confirmed that the blond Slytherin thought Harry would fail.

Harry took out his wand waved it while shouting, "transfico" and immediately water suddenly started dripping from the ceiling. Mcgonagall seemed impressed but one hundred percent sold so he decided to use the spell once again but this time on a block of wood that was on her desk.

The block started to shake and then suddenly it glowed orange before it exploded releasing white gas which later turned clear and disappeared from everyone's sight.

"That was amazing Mr. Potter" Minerva Mcgonagall exclaimed from where she stood looking at the spot where the block once resided.

"Take 30 points for Gryffindor but if you can bring the block back from the air, I will award you another 70" she was serious Harry realized.

Creating something out of thin air was powerful magic, heck it was powerful transfirguartion, and Harry knew that professor Mcgonagall was trying to see his full potential.

Harry just lazily waved his wand and the white smoke came back and it didn't take long before the smoke solidified and turned into a wooden block.

"One hundred points to Gryffindor! I am so impressed. Never in my years have I seen a student cast the spell on their first day. I've seen it being cast after a couple of weeks but never on the first day. Also, I have never seen a student transform thin air into a wooden block well unless they had practiced this spell for months and was working to become a transfiguration master."

The rest of the class went pretty well with Harry being asked to help his classmates. Harry managed to help Daphne but she couldn't really cast the spell although she got the wand movement right. Harry promised to help her more during private hours in order to help her add that specific spell to his arsenal. It would be useful in a duel, especially if the enemy isn't expecting a brick to appear out of thin hair and falling on their heads.

**A/N: Another update! On the same day too haha! Aren't you guys a bit spoiled? Anyways I don't know for how long I can keep up the fast updates because college starts in like 6 days. I will be taking some tough courses this semester and that kinda freaks me out a bit. **

**Like always visit my forum and participate! I'm sure you guys will love it! The link is in my profile. **

**Finally, please review the story!**


	5. Impact

**Chapter 5: Impact **

The next couple of weeks after Harry's first day went by pretty quickly and quiet easily. Harry didn't just exceed expectations; he pretty much got an outstanding in every classwork and homework other than those from Potions and History.

He and Daphne shared intimate time together during certain nights by using the room of requirements. It didn't take long before Harry started becoming popular around Hogwarts. His seventh year classmates liked his help when they were struggling with a spell in either charms or transfiguration. The younger years all approved of Harry, especially when he confronted a certain blonde's tormentors in the Great Hall.

"Cho Chang, if I ever see you taking Luna's stuff again I will personally curse you to the next millennia" Harry threatened the snobby Asian girl. He had found out all about Cho Chang's superiority complex and how the girl hated everything Luna stood for. She didn't like Luna's odd behavior or her smarts when it came to certain subjects.

"So you're that little squibs protector now? She deserves it Potter because of all her freakiness" The word freakiness hit home and Harry immediately became angry. He still remember his past life, where the Dursley's would lock him under the stairs and refer to him as the freak of the house.

"You will not refer to Luna like that" Harry simple stated. The hall had instantly became silent as more people began keying in on the conversation between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The staff table was slowly emptying and Harry saw Flitwick and Mcgonagall get up and head his director.

"Can't say I didn't warn you Chang" with that said Harry just turned away and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

The girls around Cho, her supporters, were all staring at Cho's forehead. Cho didn't notice it at first until she took out her mirror after noticing all the stares. What she saw next made her scream as the two professors rushed towards her.

On her forehead was the word 'BULLY' printed under her skin like a tattoo.

Just before Harry could take a seat on the Gryffindor table, he heard two voices yell out his name, "Mr. Potter!"

Teaching Cho was well worth it and after his meeting with the two heads of houses, they understood as well. Although they didn't approve of his methods, they let him go with a simple detention and deduction of 20 house points. Points that Harry could easily earn back in one class, so he wasn't worried at all.

However Cho was scarred as the tattoo still remained with Harry promising that it will wear off in a week. The poor girl had to attend class with a piece of clothing wrapped around her head for the next seven days.

Daphne and Susan sure weren't happy about what he had done in the Great Hall.

"I know you wanted to help her Harry but did you really need to draw that much attention?" Daphne asked with Susan backing her.

"Yes, I had to show everyone that I wouldn't stand for such acts taking place in this castle. If the professors won't do anything then I for one will. Luna deserves happiness and I won't stand as her housemates berate her, steal her stuff, and laugh at her. I won't" he replied with a maddening look in his face. The two girls weren't used to seeing him like that so they dropped the matter. By coincidence, a certain blond Ravenclaw decided to come up to him in the corridor where he stood with Daphne and Susan.

"Can I please talk to you Harry? In private?" Luna asked him dreamily. Harry nodded as he excused himself from the two girls. Daphne had an unreadable face on her face, while Susan seemed a bit annoyed by it all. Harry paid them no mind as the Ravenclaw blond guided him towards a room that he was all too familiar with.

"You know the room of requirements?" Harry asked a bit surprised once they reached their destination.

"Of course, this is where I would come to escape my tormentors. But thanks to you I don't think I have to be scared to run anymore" Luna declared.

"Thank you Harry Potter, thank you so much. I never had the guts to stand up to them and that's probably one of the reasons the hat didn't put me in Gryffindor, I'm just not courageous" Harry simply put his finger on the girl's lips before she could say something else.

"Hush, the hat put you in Ravenclaw because you have more Ravenclaw qualities. You are a quick thinker, naturally smart, gifted in certain areas, and you're mesmerizingly beautiful" Harry concluded with beautiful because the girl before him sure was. Although the general public in Hogwarts won't be able to tell due to her weird earrings and 'different' dressing style. If Luna was to put on a dress robe and do a bit of work on her hair, she would easily be one of the best looking girls in Hogwarts.

Luna was blushing but before long she show herself at Harry and took his lips in his. They shared a passionate kiss for a minute before he pulled out.

"See, you are courageous. It would take courage to be able to just kiss me out of the blue" Harry had a lopsided grin which made the girl in question blush even more furiously.

"However Miss Lovegood, I am taken by a certain blonde Slytherin and I think a redheaded Hufflepuff is staking her claim on me."

"I want you, I need you, and I will fight for you" Luna declared as she continued on, "I don't know if you remember this but in your fifth year you comforted me while I was crying. You were a bit upset too because you and Daphne had gotten in a little fight regarding Ginny Weasley. Ever since then, I realized that you and I weren't that different" she concluded.

Harry decided to play along, not remembering the event due to obvious reasons. "Yes, I under Luna and I do remember. Thank you Luna for comforting me back then, I'm not sure if I ever thanked you."

"Harry, you have timsprouts flying all over you" Luna said suddenly in her dreamy voice.

Harry chucked, good old Luna, "What are timsprouts?" Harry asked.

"They are little flies that circle around people who don't belong" Luna answered. Harry wasn't sure if what she said was utter rubbish or she knew more than she let on.

"I think I am in love with you Harry Potter" this snapped Harry out of his thoughts. He figured Luna developed a small crush on him but her statement regarding love caught him totally off guard.

"No you don't Luna. This is some sort of hero worship going on. You think you love me because I have helped you deal with your fears" Harry stated.

"No, I think I really do love you. As long as you are around, I don't think I can fancy any other man" she replied calmly.

"Okay, how about this, don't see me for a month and afterwards if you still love me then we can talk about it" Harry told the young blonde. He figured that if she was blinded by her hero crush on him then she would surely get over him in a month.

"I will do that Harry Potter. If it means being with you then I shall do it" Luna exclaimed before she said her goodbyes and went on to her next class which was right around the corner.

Harry was left speechless in the room of requirements.

**A/N:**

**I finally introduced Luna and was able to finish this chapter pretty quickly. I gotta thank all of you readers for your reviews and favorites! **

**Life is a bit hard for me, especially with lack of money -_- school is starting too. I can't even buy the app iStudiez Pro for my college semester… You guys should get it for me :P JKJK. Anyways I will hopefully update this story a few more times before school starts for me next week. **

**Once again, keep reading and reviewing! **


	6. Duel

Title: The Greys  
Chapter 6: Duel

Harry's next couple of month stay at Hogwarts went fairly well. He had gone to all of his classes unlike some of his housemates, such as Ron Weasley. Harry's dedication and skills were praised by ever Professor except Snape, who merely accepted the seventh year wizard's ability with a wand.

Harry had shown everyone what kind of wizard he was when he had stood up for Luna. Ever since that incident, Hogwart students treated Harry with respect. However, not everyone respected Harry and most of these students were in Slytherin common room. This caused a problem due to Daphne staying in that common room and also being Harry's fiancée.

Daphne spoke to Harry one Sunday morning as they walked through Hogsmeade village. "Harry, I can't really do this any longer, some of my housemates are starting to threaten me" she admitted.

Harry was shocked to learn that people had actually threatened her. Heck, he couldn't believe such actions were going to be taken against his fiancée.

"Who? Who threatened you?" Harry asked with a look of pure hate. He wanted to destroy that person completely. He had learned in his old universe that threats shouldn't be taken lightly.

"It was Theodore Nott and his crew of sixth year no name" Daphne finally revealed hesitantly. Harry simply nodded at the blond beauty by his side before he started walking back to the castle.

Daphne was a bit shocked to see his reaction. She knew that he would be angry but she didn't except him to take action, at least not that soon. She rushed behind him but wasn't able to catch up to him as he walked back to the castle and into the welcoming gates of Hogwarts.

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary were all sitting in their respected house tables for lunch when the doors of the great hall opened revealing a young man with unruly black hair.

Harry figured everyone would be in the Great Hall, he and Daphne had snuck out to Hogsmeade thanks to some of the secret passages.

Harry rushed towards the Slytherin table and quickly scanned for all familiar faces. He finally spotted the one he wanted to find, a seventh year student who was tall and lanky. Harry took out his wand and with a swish, Theodore Nott was flown out of his char and onto the floor of the Great Hall. The Slytherin found himself in the middle of the hall with Harry standing opposite him with his back to the door. The staff table was located right behind Nott.

"What are you doing Potter!" shrieked the voice of Theodore Nott as he stood his ground.

"It is Lord Grey you fool and I am going to punish you for threatening my house" Harry replied as he waited for the headmaster or potion master to intervene. He wasn't surprised when both of those figures got off of their seats but the headmaster spoke first.

"Lord Grey, may I ask what you mean by threaten?" Dumbledore spoke intently.

"This scion of House Nott had the audacity to threaten my intended Daphne Greengrass. My intended felt Slytherin house to be unsafe after Nott's rather intimidating words" just as he finished his sentence Daphne entered the Great Hall. She was surprised to see the headmaster and her intended having a conversation without having a care in the world. She was even more surprised and also a little bit frightened to see Theodore Nott standing right across her fiancée.

"Miss Greengrass, has Mr. Nott made any threats against you? And do you feel unsafe in Slytherin house?" the old headmaster asked the young blond.

This time without hesitating, Daphne decided to answer, "Yes Professor Dumbledore, Theodore Nott threatened to hurt me and my intended Harry Potter, if I didn't leave Slytherin house. He has also tried to corner me in the corridor once but due to my knowledge in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I was able to fend him off" this made Harry mad. Daphne hadn't told him that Nott had successfully cornered her. Harry was relieved that Daphne escaped but something in him suddenly awakened and he wanted to hurt Nott very badly.

"Enough of this bullshit headmaster, I challenge Theodore Nott of house Nott to an honor duel" Harry's statement made several students in the great hall gasp. Theodore Nott himself gasped as well but then he had an unsure look on his face.

"Lord Grey, I must insist that this situation can be resolved without violence. However, if you do believe this is the best course of action than I must comply and seeing that I am a member of the wizarding court, the duel may take place here" Dumbledore concluded. Harry nodded at him a bit impressed by this universe's Dumbledore. The man seemed to be more aggressive and assertive than he was in Harry's old universe.

"I accept Lord Grey but under one condition. If you I win, I may take your intended as my own" Nott said with a evil glint in his eye. The kid was a Slytherin, he wanted to either raise the stakes so Harry would back off or make sure if he lose then he lost trying to increase his own gains.

"What do you have to offer Nott? I don't think anything you own can match Daphne" Harry simply replied calmly.

"I will offer you Tracey Davis, my intended. I assure you that her beauty matches that of Daphne Greengrass and if possible even outshines it" Nott declared.

Harry was in an yucky situation once Nott revealed that he was willing to put up his fiancé for Daphne. Harry was more than certain that he could destroy the dark haired Slytherin in a duel but he didn't want to risk putting up Daphne.

Harry looked back at Daphne and was surprised to find that the blond haired girl was nodded at him and urging him to accept. Without hesitation Harry accepted the deal with Nott and the Headmaster went ahead and transformed the middle of the Great Hall into a dueling arena.

"Here are the rules Lord Grey and Mr. Nott. You are allowed almost any spell except those that are instant or near instant fatal, such as the killing curse or a blood warming curse. If your opponent loses his wand and doesn't get it back within a minute, the duel is over. If you subdue your opponent for over a minute than the duel is over. With all that being said, you are welcome to get on the platform and begin your duel.

Harry just stepped on the platform when he felt a spell rush towards him. Harry expertly dived to his right narrowly missing the incoming spell. It seemed like Theodore Nott was trying to win no matter the consequences. He had already fired a bone breaker at him but when that spell missed, he fired an overpowered cutting hex. The hex was labeled dark by the ministry but due to honor duels being an ancient type of duel, all types of spells were allowed except outright killing curses.

Harry simple waved his wand and small sheep appeared out of nowhere and got in the path of Nott's spell and Harry's body.

Harry then decided to end the duel quickly and efficiently. He went to one of the spell chains that he knew and had mastered in his old universe.

He fired water at Nott, who simple stepped sideways to avoid it but that didn't stop his side of the platform from being covered in water. Afterwards, Harry transformed the water into ice and before Nott knew it, he was slipping every time he tried to move. Harry's last spell of the chain was a stunner but Nott was above average dueler and simple summoned a shield.

However, Harry was a master duelist with an unmatchable core. He simple overpowered his stunner as it impacted Nott's shield. After what seemed like a second or two, Nott's shield gave up and the boy was knocked to the other side of the Great Hall by the impact of the spell. He wasn't able to side step the stunner due to the floor being covered in ice.

The headmaster and everyone observed Nott sharply for a whole minute before Harry was declared as the winner of the duel.

Most of the students cheered as Harry stepped down from the platform and walked towards Daphne. There was much to be said and much to be understood from the whole ordeal that took place before them.

**A/N:**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and sorry if it has more mistakes than usually. I kind of rushed it in order to post it ASAP. My college has started and so the free time I have has been lessen. By the way, in order to read story updates before they are up, please head over to my forum. It now has a fanfiction archive, the link is on my profile. **

**As always, please read and review!**


	7. Explanations

Chapter 7: Explanations

"You have some explaining to do Daphne and I think Tracy should join us too" Harry looked at the Slytherin table, where the girl in question got up and walked towards him.

Dumbledore calmed the Great Hall down and told everyone to go back to what they were doing. But the chatter in the Great Hall continued as students began discussing what had happened before their own eyes. One thing was certain; members of the Slytherin house would be avoid Harry Potter at all cost.

Harry grabbed both Daphne and Tracy by the arm and led them out of the Great Hall and into a broom closet.

"I can explain Harry" Daphne told him. Harry nodded the blond girl continued, "Tracy wasn't happy with her arrangement with Nott, so she came to me for some help. She has harbored a crush on you for several years now and as her best friend, I wanted to help her in any way possible. I didn't mind sharing you because I knew I would have to anyway. So I decided to get Nott's attention and soon he started threatening and harassing me. I was planning to slowly get you to duel him for Tracy but it seemed like I didn't have to. I knew that you would utterly defeat and true enough, you did!"

Harry still wasn't happy about what Daphne had done. A part of him thought that Daphne manipulated him into helping her. She could have just asked him and he would have been more than happy to comply if she explained everything clearly.

"What about you Miss. Davis? What do you think about all this? Did you agree with Daphne's idea?"

Tracy looked startled to be asked a question direction but she began answering, "I knew about her plan but I didn't think she would act on it. I was worried that you might lose and Daphne would have to suffer the same fate as me. Basically being a pureblood trophy wife, who's only mission in life would be to pop out heirs to the Nott line. I didn't want a life like that for myself or my children and like Daphne said, I always had a crush on you."

"I can't blame either one of you but I am very disappointed by Daphne's actions. She should have just come to me and explained the situation; I would have helped her no matter what. Instead, I feel a bit betrayed due to her manipulating me to a certain extent." 

"Harry, please!" Daphne spoke softly as she felt guilty. She hadn't thought of it like that and now she was very horrible for making Harry go through this.

"If you should be mad at anybody, it should be me. If I didn't tell Daphne about my misery, she wouldn't have tried to save me. So if you want to punish me, I will fully accept it and go along with it" Tracy said as she tried to defend her friend's actions.

"No, there won't be any punishment but please leave me alone for the remainder of the day. I will be seeing you two later I suppose. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with another woman in my life" Harry walked off after telling the two girls that.

Once he was gone, Daphne turned to her friend and whispered, "you think he would be happy about getting another girl in his life. Imagine someone like Draco or even Theodore Nott in his position, they wouldn't have mind one bit."

"Yeah, I agree! Harry's different though, he's very Gryffindorishly noble but yet, he seems to have some Slytherin qualities to himself. However, maybe he just doesn't want me because I'm not pretty enough" Tracy let her friend in on her little insecurity.

Although Tracy and Daphne were two of the best looking girls in Hogwarts, Daphne still had an edge due to her blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. On the other hand, Tracy was a girl who stood five foot and two inch tall with an average bust and above average chest. She didn't have anything special about her other than her full lips that promised to be soft when kissed.

"Are you kidding? You're gorgeous Tracy and I'm sure Harry knows that too. I guess we can find out tonight!" Daphne giggled as she said the last line.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, I plan to sleep in the room of requirements with Harry and you will be joining us" Tracy eyes lit up when she heard this from her friend. The two friends quickly began to plot a plan that they will use when they were reunited with Harry Potter.

The boy in question, however, was too busy eating his heart's content in the Hogwarts kitchen. Although there was no Dobby to make him personalized meals, the other house elves were very helpful and provided Harry with different variety of food.

An hour later, Harry was back in the castle and simply strolling around. He had no classes that day and he decided he needed to familiarize himself with Hogwarts once more. The place had been his home in his old universe and that feeling really hadn't changed.

Harry was too busy strolling around the Astronomy tower when he bumped into an older witch. The said witch collapsed on the floor due to the impact and looked up immediately with a stern look on her face.

"Mr. Potter, will you please watch where you're going?" asked the voice of one Fleur Delacour. Harry stared at her for a second before he took a step back. 'What is she doing here? I thought she was French!' Harry thought to himself as the blond girl got up from the floor.

"I'm sorry but I didn't expect anybody to be up here" Harry tried to explain but the older girl wasn't listening.

"Listen up Potter, we might have hooked up during your fourth year but that doesn't give you the right to simple walk into me" Once again Harry was surprised by the girl, especially by the words she had spoken. The two barely talked much in Harry's universe and Fleur was too busy with Bill anyways.

"Um, I'm sorry but I really didn't mean it. Here let me clean you up!" Harry said as she took out his wand and started swinging it around, which made the dust on Fleur's clothing go bye bye.

"It's no problem Harry but I must really be going. I should have told you about my apprenticeship here at Hogwarts under Professor Sinistra" the quarter Veela told him.

"Um, it's okay I guess" Harry replied as his mind drew blanks every time he tried to remember more about the Fleur in this universe.

"I suppose I'll see you later Harry, I must run now! It's almost getting late" Harry simple nodded in understanding. The blond girl smiled at him and then took off towards a different direction of the Astronomy tower.

"Such a small world" Harry said to himself before he began walking towards the other direction.

**A/N: Just another chapter, nothing too crazy but just informative and answers some of your questions. **

**YES, I CHANGED MY PEN NAME! It will be Krytos for now on. **

**This chapter should have been longer but I have been too busy with school. Plus, I managed to badly injure one of my fingers and basically for the last two days, I can't grip anything without feeling pain in my knuckle. I'd really love it if you'd keep me in your prayers haha.. I really would like my finger to return to normal. **

**Thanks! And as always, please read and review!**


	8. Punishment and Battle

Chapter 8: Punishment

Although Harry's encounter with the quarter Veela left him a bit unnerved, he was still focused on the task at hand. He was making his way to the room of requirements in order to have a talk with Daphne and also Tracy. He wasn't too happy about what Daphne did to him although she did it for the right reasons. He felt a bit betrayed, especially since he had shared a bed with her for the past couple of months.

Harry was finally standing in front of the door and without hesitation he thought of the room he and Daphne had shared before. Instantly a door knob appeared and Harry was able to turn it and enter the room.

In front of him were the two girls. Daphne looked as if she had done some extra things to make herself even more presentable and seductive. Tracy had worked on herself too and the seventh year old Slythern looked very good in her tight one piece dress. Although her breasts were merely average, her butt really stood out. But Tracy's greatest feature would have to be her face, which was extremely cute. Her lips were full and curvy, which made Harry instantly want to put his lips on them and perhaps something else in them as well.

Harry shook his head quickly, he wanted to punish the girls, not give in to their attempts at seduction.

"Harry! You're here early, not that I'm complaining" Daphne spoke up when she saw him. Harry simply shook his head as he walked to the bed and sat down. The two girls made room so that he could sit between them.

"I'm not happy with you Daphne. I'm not happy with you at all, especially after you clearly manipulated me. I'm not going to make a big deal out of it but I think I should somehow punish you for what you've done. It's only fair, isn't it?"

Daphne looked a bit frightened since Harry had never brought up the word punishment before.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know I let you down and I'm willing to comply with any punishment" Daphne winked, hoping and praying that it was of sexual nature.

Tracy spoke up before Harry could respond. "I believe I have a fault in this as well and I'd be more than happy to accept punishment from you Harry."

Harry simple nodded his head and stood up from the bed.

"Honestly, I have no idea how to punish you. So perhaps you ladies have something in mind" Harry would later wish he hadn't offered them to make up the punishment.

The two girls smiled as they stood up from the bed and each grabbed his arm. Daphne started to passionately kiss him and explore him with her tongue. Tracy was too bust unbuckling his belt and later taking off his pants with some help from Daphne and Harry.

Before long, Harry's lips were on Daphne's and Tracy's lips were around a certain part of Harry's manhood.

[Start Smut Scene]

[End Smut Scene]

The next morning Harry was the first one to awake and boy did he enjoy what he saw and felt. He was spooning with the naked body of Daphne while Tracy was pushed on his back, with her arms wrapping around his chest and her palms on his pecs. It didn't take long for a certain part of him to wake up and this caused Daphne to wake up as well. Tracy soon awakened due to Harry constantly shifting and trying to free up his boner.

"Look who is awake after a grueling night of punishment" mocked the voice of Daphne as Tracy giggled.

"I really think we should get dressed and head downstairs. We have class with Snape in about thirty minutes."

"Snape can wait, we must take care of your problem first Harry" with that said, Tracy's mouth once gain engulfed Harry's manhood and the messy haired boy moaned in pleasure.

Thirty minutes later the trio made their way towards Snapes class and they were all happy due to what had taken place a few moments before. Although Snape acted a bit mean towards Harry due to what had happened with Nott, Harry was completely fine with it because he had been treated to a lovely night and morning.

It didn't take long before it was dinner time at Hogwarts and all the students made their way to the Great Hall for food. Harry sat between Daphne and Tracy in the Slytherin table and wasn't paying attention to anything else but his food. The two girls beside him were discussion the latest fashion trend in the wizarding world. Apparently they wanted to get some seductive underwear in order to surprise Harry.

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall banged open and several Aurors walked in really quickly. One of the Aurors was Frank Longbottom. Harry didn't recognize any of the other faces except John Dawlish.

Dumbledore instantly got up his seat, faster than any man his age could. He made his way towards the Aurors but they were already informing him about some unfortunate events that were unfolding.

"The Dark Lord has attacked the ministry and the Aurors are getting overwhelmed! Some of the lords from the Wizengamot are trying to help the Aurors fend the attackers but You-Know-Who is there!" Frank Longbottom shouted.

Dumbledore instantly reached his hand out and his companion Fawks appeared in a burst of fire. Dumblefore grabbed Fawks and with another burst of fire, the two disappeared from Hogwarts.

"What shall we do Auror Longbottom?" Minerva Mcgonagall asked the small gathering of Aurors.

"We will stand guard at Hogwarts since Dumbledore has to help the ministry. Hopefully You-Know-Who doesn't attack Hogwarts but if he does then the attack forces well most definitely be smaller."

"Okay, I need everyone to stay calm and stay in their seats. Perfects, please make sure that nobody leaves their tables" Mcgonagall finally spoke to everyone has several people broke into nervous breakdowns.

In the corner of his eyes, Harry saw that Susan Bones was shaking in fear. Harry figured she must be worried sick about her aunt, who was definitely in the forefront of the battlefield.

Soon half an hour past by and a Partonus entered the Great Hall and ran straight at where Professor Mcgonagall was sitting in the head table.

"Minerva, come to the ministry and bring Filius, John, Severus, and any seventh years willing to fight by our sides. Leave the rest of the Aurors with the students, I do not believe the castle will be attacked."

Mcgonagall instantly shot up from her seat and so did Frank Longbottom and Professor Flitwick. They all hurried their way out of the Great Hall but before they could go through the door, they came face to face with a certain messy haired young man.

"I will be accompanying you professors" Harry stated confidently.

Snape sneered, "Do you have a death wish Potter?"

Harry sneered back at Snape, "I did take down two death eaters in Diagon Ally and I believe professor Dumbeldore asked me to accompany you although he didn't mention it specifically."

The three professors and the Auror did not try to stop him as Harry joined the group out of the Great Hall. Before he fully exited the hall, he saw Tracy and Daphne staring at him with concerned faces. Harry simply waved at them before he exited the Great Hall and made his way to Snape's office, which was the closest to the Hall.

The next few minutes were spent basically flooing from Hogwarts into the Ministry atrium, which was a secure flooing area.

As Harry exited the floo, he instantly felt a bright red light fly at him and so he dived forward in order to avoid it. However the red light managed to hit Snape, who had just exited the floo right after Harry.

Without hesitating, Harry gripped his wand tightly and went on the offensive. He was met with two death eaters who were simply shooting the killing curse. Harry didn't need to bother too much with them because they seemed like new recruits. Harry simple shot a flock of birds at the killing curse and then show a few reductos, which tore the wand arms of both assailants. He then went ahead and bound the two together with conjured ropes. As much as he wanted to kill them, he figured he didn't want to be seen performing any dark or unforgivable curses.

"Harry!" someone shouted from across the atrium. Harry look at where the voice was coming from and he noticed that it was his father. James Potter was dueling one of Voldemort's inner circle and it seemed like the duel was so far a draw. Not too far behind him, Sirius Black was also dueling another inner circle member.

Harry got closer to his father and godfather, blowing up several more wands arms on his way towards them. He then realized who the two duelers his Sirius and his father was facing. Sirius was furiously dueling Bellatrix and James Potter was dueling a man with silver hair, 'Lucius Malfoy' Harry's mind screamed.

Harry was about to join in and help Sirius, who was on the defensive, when he felt a spell missing him by a centimeter. He instantly turned around and came face to face with Lord Voldemort.

Harry was breathless.

The Voldemort of this world was clearly different from the one he had fought in his own. The Voldemot in this universe was human and not just an average human, oh no, he was well built and still had the charming looks that many woman fell in love with.

Harry didn't let any of that fool him as he swung his wand and conjured a fiery rope which he threw at Voldemort. The Dark Lord simply side stepped and shot another killing curse. Harry conjured a flock of birds one again in order to block it but something didn't feel right to him. Sure enough, behind him stood a five foot long snake, ready to bite him at any minute. Harry looked him and told the snake to stay away from him in parselmouth. The snake obeyed him, just as it had obeyed all human speakers.

Harry knew that his action would distract Voldemort. He had a feeling that Voldemort believed himself to be the last remaining parselmouth. True enough, the Dark Lord stood still and started to survey Harry but before he could raise his wand, Harry shot a bulging hex. Voldemort moved out of the way displaying excellent reflexes and feel of magic. He seemed to have known where the spell would him.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked loudly.

"The headmaster is where he belongs. He's finally going on that great adventure that he always wanted."

Harry was caught off guard by that comment and Voldemort took that opportunity to shoot a stunner at him. Harry used his reflexes to dodge the spell narrowly but it didn't take long before Voldemort started firing spells at him rapidly. The spells got more intense and really displayed the true power of Lord Voldemort, his magical core.

Harry was overwhelmed at first but his magical core wasn't average either and soon Harry began matching the Dark Lord spell by spell. Harry noticed that most of the duels around him stopped and everyone was watching him battle the Dark Lord.

Voldemort jabbed his wand and two snakes were summoned but however they weren't just any normal snakes, they were fiery ones that were made up by molten lava.

Harry looked at the two snakes and gulped. He wasn't afraid of Voldemort but avoiding those two snakes and also battling Voldemort would be tough.

But Harry was ready for it as he started twirling his wand and making crazy motions. He was about to transfigure every plain object around him into some sort of animal. It would put a lot of pressure on his core but it was the only way he saw himself surviving this battle.

_Cliff Hanger_

**A/N: How do you guys like this chapter? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Also, please pray for me. I keep injuring myself and also school is so tough. It's like the start of the third week and I'm already pulling all-nighters. **

**P.S: What do you guys think about a blog on Harry Potter and Fanfiction? I would post up the top 10 fan fiction of the week and also provide news relating to Harry Potter (like the new movie). **

**Anyways, don't forget to REVIEW!**


	9. Aftermath

**Chapter 9: Aftermath **

Lord Voldemort wasn't an average wizard and neither was Harry Potter. Voldemort's dueling style displayed an amazing display of magical energy. Voldemort liked over powering his opponents but when he faced people matching him with power, he would then rely on his Slytherin cunningness.

That cunningness would usually be creativity with spells, especially those of dark nature. The way he summoned the two giant lava serpents proved just that. The combination of three spells, one summoning large snakes, the other making the snakes skin inflammable, and finally a gruesome fire charm which set the snake in flame. Although the flames didn't outright consume the serpents, they still caused a lot of pain and distress to the summoned snakes.

Voldemort didn't care about what two summoned snakes felt, he was too hellbent on winning the dueling.

Harry for the most part used his own cunning and Gryffindor courage to continue dueling even though the odds were slowly being stacked against him.

Harry started transforming everything around him into different animals. The small pebbles that were blasted from walls soon turned into rabbits and even frogs. The larger objects such as big chunks of wood and concrete walls transformed into panthers, dogs, and even a couple of lions.

The animals around Harry started running towards Voldemort and his two fiery serpents. The Dark Lord was impressed by the display of magic but soon he had his hands full when he was forced to stop the wild beasts. The serpents were confused but knew one thing that they had to take down the animals who were running towards them.

This gave enough time blast the ceiling, causing rocks to fall down in front of him. The rocks did an excellent job of separating Harry and Voldemort.

"Fiendfyre" Harry shouted as he shot the devilish fire at the rocks in from of him. The fire started heating up the rocks and soon the entire chamber was slowing reaching high temperatures. Voldemort realized what Harry was trying to do and so he immediately told his Death Eaters to retreat.

Before he left he looked at Harry from across the chamber and nodded. The nod of respect and with a snap of his finger he simply disappeared.

"All the great ones know how to exit in style" Harry muttered to himself.

Harry reached into his pocket and took out a small tablet. He quickly drew a runic pattern and then threw it at the rocks which were still consumed by Fiendfyre. People were shouting around him as the chambers reached an unstable temperature of 110 degrees. Once the runic tablet made impact with the fire, it immodestly turned the flames blue and the temperatures in the room suddenly started dropping rapidly.

Harry just stood there slowly the temperature came back down to normal and the flames subsided.

"Harry! Thank god you're okay" someone yelled out to him before running towards him. Harry realized that it was his mother and he allowed her to embrace him into a tight hug.

"You should have seen him Lily! He was absolutely amazing out there dueling against the Dark Lord. Cub, how did you learn to duel like that? A matter of fact, how did you get so good?" Sirius asked with a bit of awe in his voice.

"I've been practicing dueling for a year or so now and I've always been interested in it" Harry lied and he knew that Sirius wasn't sold on it. However he was saved from saying anything else when someone shouted from across the chamber.

"He's dead! Dumbledore is really dead. You-Know-Who wasn't lying about it" Most of the wizards and witches who were in the area simply made their way towards the voice. Everyone was curious to see Albus Dumbledore's dead body.

Harry didn't feel like going over to where everyone was heading so instead he bid his mother goodbye. His mother was reluctant to let him leave but she understood once he told her that he really had to return back to the castle.

Without saying another word Harry headed out of the ministry chamber and headed back to the castle using floo travel.

When Harry made his way towards Gryffindor common room, he realized that the halls were empty and then he noticed that the clock was striking midnight. Without thinking about anything or anyone else Harry simply went up to the seventh floor and entered the room of requirements. The room made itself enticing with a large and comfy bed and multiple pillows. Without ushering any sound, Harry banished everything except his underwear and fell on to the bed as slumber took over him.

Hogwarts seemed dead the next morning as students were getting pulled out of the school after the news about Dumbledore's death broke out. There were parents scared out of their minds due to their reliance on Dumbledore to keep their kids safe. A small percentage of the parents of Hogwart students came in and withdrew their kids.

The events that took place the night before had spread like wildfire and everyone suddenly knew all that had taken place in the ministry. Students around Hogwarts had a new found respect for Harry Potter. The Slytherin made up their minds to avoid him, the Hufflepuffs wanted to knw him better, the Ravenclaws wanted him as their tutor, and the Gryffindors simply wanted to treat him as some sort of king. The only problem was that Harry Potter was nowhere to be found and as students looked throughout the castle for him, no sign of him was found.

The trio of Daphne, Tracy, and Susan looked everywhere and they couldn't find a sign of him either. The three girls eventually gave up and decided to just let him be for the time being.

Unknown to them, Harry Potter was still in deep slumber in the room of requirements. His magical core was heavily taxed from all the animal transfiguration and he was giving it time to get better and stronger. The magical core was like a muscle, straining it causes it to get bigger and stronger with enough rest and nutrition. However, like a muscle being overworked, the magical core too can get injured and even rupture if too much strain is placed on it. While a regular muscle simply ruptures or rips, the magical core explodes, causing the death of the wizard or witch. Harry didn't want to be in risk of rapture in his magical core so he decided to simply slumber for as long as he could.

**A/N: Another update! Took me long enough, I know :P Anyways please REVIEW! It makes me really happy. **

**So I've been busy with school lately but I've also been working on a little project. Let's just say that I'm working on a little blog/site that will list all the best Harry Potter fanfiction stories. Not only that but it will contain stories that can be downloaded in different formats to be read in your phone or tablet. Finally, I'll try to get people to help me write out in-depth reviews for certain stories. So check it out but it's still WIP! hpstories . wordpress . com**

**It's basically a wordpress . com blog named hpstories !**


	10. Welcome Back

**Chapter 10: Welcome Back**

Harry woke up from his deep slumber with a groan. He felt a bit tired as he got up from the bed which the room gracefully provided for him. He didn't really want to face anyone today but he knew that he had to. There were bound to be rumors being spread due to his duel with Voldemort himself. Harry knew from his past life that ignoring rumors was a bad thing. It was better to verify the truth in them rather than ignore them and allow them to build up into people's personal fiction.

Harry didn't want to leave the room wearing his old clothing so he simply summoned one of the Potter houselves.

"Dippy, please come here" with that said an elf appeared with loud _pop._

"How can Dippy help the young master?"  
"Dippy, please fetch me some clothing from my dorm inside the Gryffindor common room" the elf immediately disappeared in order to do his master's bidding.

After a couple of minutes, Harry received what he was waiting for and after a few more minutes after that, Harry was ready to face everyone in the Great Hall. Harry looked at the time and found that it was actually dinner time, 'perfect' Harry thought to himself as he got out of the room of requirements and made his way to the Great Hall.

The first thing he noticed when he got to the Great Hall was that everyone had a newspaper in their hands. As he made his way inside, eyes started to focus in one him and whispers were heard throughout the Hall. Harry didn't respond to anything as people around him started asking questions or commenting about him.

"He's so brave" female voices whispered as he passed by them towards the Gryffindor table.  
"Harry, can you teach me to duel like that?"

"Harry is it true that you can speak parseltongue?

"Harry, can you add me to your group of girls?"

"Will you marry me?"

Harry found the last question to be bizarre but he was glad to have made it to the Gryffindor table where his wives and Susan were sitting.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Harry!" Daphne yelled at him before she shot forward and hugged him. "I thought I was going to lose you" Daphne whispered into his ears. Harry simply held the girl for a whole minute before she let go of him. Tracy was next but unlike Daphne, she was more calm but she seemed very nervous and a little bit scared. Susan hugged him as well and the redhead had fluffy eyes, a sign that she must have been in tears for some time now.

"Oh Harry! I didn't know if you and Auntie Amelia would come out of this alive and well! Everyone in the Great Hall was scared once we found out that the ministry was in big trouble and there was a huge battle going on inside. We also found out about some of the casualties that both side had faced, it seemed that people were being sent to St. Mungo's hospital and also to Madame Pomfrey. I'm just glad you're back safe and sound" Susan finished breathlessly before she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, very close to his lips.

"I'm really sore that I scared you ladies but I had to go. I think I was the only one there who could match Voldemort after Dumbledore was killed" Harry said sadly as he thought about the elder wizard. Although Harry and Dumbledore didn't always have the same views, they still managed to get along well. It was Dumbledore who had taught him to feel magic and sense where it was coming from but sadly Dumbledore had to die. The old wizard was close to dying anyways, even if Voldemort had not killed him. In his old universe, Dumbledore fell by the hands of Voldemort as well. 'Seems like no matter what happens, Voldemort is always destined to defeat Dumbledore' Harry thought to himself as he began to eat. He was hungry and using up so much magical energy only made his hunger worse.

"Harry, you must read the newspaper after you are done. The Daily Prophet sent out a special edition about half an hour ago which basically summed up some of the events that transpired in the ministry of magic and lets just say that you are in the front page" Susan told him.

"Is it all true? Did you really subdue Voldemort and save all these lives?" Daphne asked him in awe. Harry simply nodded as he stopped eating and grabbed the paper from Susan.

**Harry Grey-Potter: Hero, Savior, Protector**

_After Albus Dumbledore was defeated by Lord Voldemort in a matter of a few minutes there was nobody to stand in his way from taking the ministry. However, there was hope once the fireplace flashed red and the floo transported some help from Hogwarts. One of the members of this small assistance group was Harry James Grey-Potter. Harry James Potter-Grey is Lord Grey thanks to his mother's side of the family, a squib line that became active once Lord Grey was found to be a magical heir. He is also the heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. More about Harry Potter-Grey's personal life can be read on page 5. _

_Harry Potter-Grey entered the duel trying to help some of the aurors who were busy fighting the death eaters but soon Voldemort himself decided to join the battle. There was nothing anybody could do until Harry Potter-Grey got in his way and a duel insured. The duel was so stunning that there were death eaters and aurors who stopped fighting just to see these two magical wielders battle one another. _

"_The duel didn't last too long since it seemed like Lord Grey was slowly getting tired from all the transfiguration spells he was casting. So he in the end he conjured fiendfyre and decided to overheat the entire ministry chamber. The Dark Lord had no other choice but to retreat with his followers due to Fiendfyre being uncontrollable and unstables. Others around the young Lord were beginning to retreat too before the young lord took out two rune tablets and threw them at the fire. Instantly, the most uncontrollable flame in wizarding history, hellfire, or fiendfyre became blue and the heat subsided. We have no idea how he did it but from our observation, it seems like Lord Harry Potter-Grey has found a way to tame this unnatural fire spell" said Unspeakable Croaker, the head of the department of mysteries and one of wizards who witnessed the duel. _

_It doesn't matter how he did it because all that matters is that we are all safe for the time being. This writer believes that Lord Harry Potter-Grey should receive an Order of Merlin for his help against the evil tyrant known as Dark Lord Voldemort. _

_To learn more about the duel turn to page 2. _

_To learn about the life of Albus Dumbledore please read page 3. _

Harry stopped reading and placed his head down on the table. He was starting to get a headache from everything that was going around him.

"Do you guys want to get out of here? All this whispering is giving me a headache and plus I feel as if there are millions eyeballs pointed at me."

All the girls nodded in understanding and gathered their things in order to leave the Great Hall and go wherever Harry took them.

As they were walking to the room of requirements, the girls were throwing questions at Harry and he answered them to the best of his abilities.

"Where did you learn to duel life that? You matched the dark lord himself!" Daphne asked him in awe as she stared at him more intently.

"I was always good at dueling and last year I spent hours in the room of requirements and in the library. Don't tell anybody but I kind of gained access to the restricted section in order to read up higher material such as more powerful spells and charms. The Potter library was also a big help although I didn't spend too much time there during when I was in the manor" Harry lied easily thanks to occlumency.

"Were you ever scared during the duel?" Tracy asked her future husband a tricky question, at least that's what she thought. She wanted to see how mentally strong Harry was.

"No, I was never scared. I knew that there was a chance of me dying but never did I doubt myself when I was attacking him with my spells doing my best to deflect or avoid some of the nasty things he threw at me."

"Did you think about us" Susan asked suddenly.

"Yes, I thought of you guys, especially Tracy and Daphne when I was almost eaten by a molten serpent."

"What did you think about exactly?" Daphne asked suddenly.

"I thought about how I didn't deserve to die a virgin and I also thought about how much I'd love to be in bed with my beautiful ladies instead of fighting dark lords."

They were right in front of the room of requirement as Tracy and Daphne dragged him inside into a room that they desired. Harry didn't know what room it would be but he had a feeling that it would consist of a large and comfy bed.

**Cliff Hanger ;)**

**A/N: What's up guys? Anyways, thanks for reading this new chapter! I really liked how this chapter came out :) Let's get down to some business! I wrote an article that will go hand in hand with this story. The article is about Harry's power and dueling ability compared to those of Voldemort and Dumbledore. It is going to be an amazing read, trust me!**

**The link to that IMPORTANT article is in my author profile. Just go click it and you will be taken to a blog and the first article you see is it. I will be writing more of these types of articles so subscribe or Email updates there. **

**Anyways, thanks for read and as always please REVIEW!**


	11. Propositions

**Chapter 11: Propositions **

Harry woke up the next morning feeling very satisfied by all the action that he had seen from his two fiancé. Although they hadn't gone all the way, they still managed to experiment different ways to bring pleasure to one another. Although a certain Bone's heiress wanted to join the two girls, she was stopped by Harry before she was able to enter to the room of requirement. Harry didn't really want any more girls to join the little harem that was assembling around him. He was more than content with the two Slytherin who lay claim on him for the time being. He had an odd feeling that before Christmas another female will join his little group, a certain blonde from Ravenclaw.

Harry stopped all the thoughts from passing through his head and looked around to his surroundings. He was still on the bed conjured by the room of requirements but he was alone. He didn't see any clothing laying around from the girls so he figured they must have left without waking him. As he got up from the bed he noticed his clothing neatly folded and waiting for him on top of the dresser.

With a smile on his face, Harry got ready and made his way out of the room of requirement and heading straight for the Great Hall. He didn't need the _tempus_ spell to know that it was lunch time and he had missed his transfiguration class. Although Dumbledore was dead, the governors and teachers of the school decided to allow classes to continue for the time being. They all agreed that Dumbledore would have wanted that for his students. Christmas break was also merely a month away and the students would be allowed to go home for a couple of weeks. Harry was really looking forward to Christmas break due to his desire to get out of the castle and something about Voldemort.

As Harry entered the Great Hall, he noticed that most of the tables were empty. He figured that people must have already eaten and have left. As his stomach grumbled, Harry had no choice but to leave the Great Hall and look for some food. As much as he wanted to down to the Kitchen, he didn't really want to eat he normal food Hogwarts usually served. So without a second thought, he made his way towards a secret tunnel that he knew existed between the magical castle and the Wizarding town of Hogsmeade.

It didn't take Harry ten minutes before he finally made his way out of the one of the secret passages discovered by his father's little group around 20 or so years ago. Once he out of the little shop that had the secret tunnel, he made his way towards the Hog's Head. He wanted to get some good old whisky in him before he went into the muggle world for food. As much as he liked the type of food wizards served, he still liked the muggle cuisine better. The Wizarding world was limited to the cuisines that are popular or known within the borders of the Great Britain. There was no such thing as Chinese food or curry or even sushi in a place like Hogwarts. The elves that did the cooking simply didn't know how to go about cooking such meals.

After he purchased a small bottle of whisky from Dumbledore's brother, he made his out of the shop and got ready to apperate to London. With a loud _pop_ Harry disappeared from the entrance of Hog's Head and reappeared in a little unseen corner of muggle Britain.

'Sushi' Harry was craving the popular cuisine from Japan as he walked around the eating district of London. It was huge but it didn't take him too long before he found the perfect little restaurant. Without hesitation Harry got inside and ordered his first real muggle meal. In his old universe, he made sure he had Sushi at least twice a month, he really came to enjoy the taste of the fish, soy sauce, rice, and seaweed.

As Harry was eating he noticed that there was a set of eyes on him the whole time, since he had entered. Not wanting to give himself away, Harry slowly finished his meal and got up to pay for the excellent food but was stopped by the waitress.

"It's okay sir, the young lady over there paid for your meal already" the dark haired Japanese woman told him with a thick accent. Harry simply acknowledged it but still reached into his money pooch and removed several two euro bills and placed it on the table. The lady didn't stop him as she collected the money and seemed to smile at him even more, thinking that all of it was given to her as a tip.

"May I have a word with you Lord Grey?" asked the woman who had paid for his meal.

"I don't see why you can't, especially since you managed to seek me out at a place such as this" Harry muttered.

"Come join me"

Harry took the seat opposite of the woman who had just paid his bills moments ago. "What can I do for you, Miss?" Harry asked.

"Laura, my name is Laura" she told him as she ran a hand through her hair. Harry took a moment to study her completely. She seemed like a muggle born, due to the way she dressed. Only a muggle born would be able to dress like a muggle without raising suspicion. She had long black hair that feel below her shoulders and a much tanned face. Her eyes was what caught his attention the most, for she had one eye blue and the other eye green.

"May I ask as to why you were following me?"

"Yes, I reckon it's time for me to provide you with some information Lord Grey. I am as you know Laura and I currently work for the Department of Mysteries. We are very taken by you Lord Grey, very taken. Some of our members want you to join us right now and help us made new discoveries and maybe share some of what you already know. I must saw that rune that you drew up to stabilize the power of Fiendfyre was truly amazing. I am considered a prodigy when it comes to runes and I must say that I've never thought of such uses for runes. I was very impressed by you Lord Grey and also a bit taken if I say so myself" Laura finished by laughing at her last sentence.

Harry remained unfazed by it all as he took in everything that Laura had said. He tried to analyze it to see if there something in there that he could use later on. The Unspeakables were a mysterious group and if they let something slip then it would be useful for him to know such little tidbits of information.

Realizing that she was too good to give anything away, Harry finally responded to her. "As much as I appreciate the praise I must admit that I am still curious as to why you approached me. I am still too young to take part in the department of mysteries."

"Please cut the bullshit Lord Potter, we both know that you are more stronger and smarter than you let on. One like me wonders as to why you were placed in Gryffindor instead of a house like Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Anyway, I'll be frank with you Harry, can I call you Harry?" Harry simple nodded and she continued, "the Unspeakables are planning to do something that they never done before. They want to create their own task force, something like a little army of highly trained wizards. We actually got the idea from the muggle, see we found out that the muggles have an army and then they also have special units such as the British SAS or the United States Delta Force. We want to create something like that and we believe you are the key to its success."

Harry finally understood where this was going and he wasn't a fool because he realized Laura was asking for more than just his participation.

"What else do you require of me? I for one know that it's just my want and dueling skills that you want to acquire."

"You're right Harry, you're definitely right" Laura said with a glint in her eyes as she fully accepted the fact that Harry Potter-Grey was much smarter than what his Hogwarts grades portrayed.

"We need your wand and also the political clout you hold as Lord Grey and also the heir of the House of Potter. You can convince your father to get behind us and support us when we ask for funding for this new special force."

Harry thought for a moment and in matter of seconds his brain was going through all the pros and cons such a union between the Unspeakables and him could bring. The cons were pretty simply because there was only a couple that he was worried about. He didn't really like authority figures so being employed by the Department of Mysteries might not be favorable to him. He also didn't like that he would have to use his own political clout to back the Unspeakables. If they came to him for more power in the Wizarding court than that meant their little project of creating a Special Force unit was not highly regarded and definitely wasn't popular amongst politicians.

But the pros were also very enticing to Harry. He wanted to work in the Department of Mysteries before in his old universe but it wasn't because he liked the idea of him discovering and invent magic. Oh no, he wanted to study some of the obscure magic that the department had locked away deep inside the ministry itself. There was a room that he read about once in a book that he had found in the black library and the book said:

_The Department of Mysteries is home to many kind of magic. Such magic that can be utilized to wipe off entire countries off the planet. One such magic resides in a special room that the Unspeakables refer to as the "Room of Love." The room is supposed to contain all the love one had for others but the door is always kept locked. _

_Many Unspeakables throughout history tried to find information on what was on the other side of the room but they were all unsuccessful. However, there is an old rumor that was floating around the Ministry during 1130 A.D. a few years after the Department of Mysteries was officially made into a department of the Ministry of Magic itself (before this time, the Department of Mysteries was simply a research facility that was privately owned and funded by the British Ministry of Magic). The rumor stated that inside the room resided a heart and that heart was said to have supernatural power. Whoever can lay claim on the heart will forever wield the power of a fallen angel. This rumor was said to be false but many have their doubts, especially pureblood family such as mine, the Blacks. Wizards were once able to find and salvage the body of an angel who had fallen from the heavens. Although the names of the wizards who have found the said body has been lost to history, one name does still exist, Artemis Black. _

_My forefather Artemis Black was a mere apprentice but in his dairy he writes the horrors his master had faced after recovering the body of the fallen angel. His master was drove to madness as studied the body and tried to learn more and more about it. When the young Artemis Black entered the study of his master one night, he found everything in his master's lab destroyed. All that remained was a heart, the body, his master, and everything relating to the fallen angel disappeared. _

_That was the last time Artemis Black had seen his master or even the heart. Which was later confiscated from him and seized by a warlord who had control over certain territories in magical Britain. _

_As you can see, the heart does exist, my forefather had no reason to tell lies. If the heart exists then the rumor that was spread must be true to a certain extent as well. I can only hope that one day someone is brave enough, strong enough, and also foolish enough to open the door to the sacred ministry room and find out the whole truth. _

"I'll do it but I have a request" Harry replied after a couple of minutes of intense debating and recalling of what he had read.

"Really? Excellent but what is this request?" Laura asked him with a smile playing across her face.

"I get to choose who the team will be and I get to approve or disapprove people" Harry answered her back with a confident tone in his voice.

"I'm not too sure about this but I think it can be arranged. I will have to talk to the higher ups but I think you have yourself a deal Harry."

"Well, that's good then but I must go now, I believe people in my school will be missing me. However, one last question, how did you track me to here?" Harry asked.

"Unspeakables have ways to trace magical signatures and let's just say due to your battle in one of the ministry chambers, we were able to trace your magical signature fully. We were hoping you would somehow surface up and we could meet you, perhaps in a Hogsmeade trip but we had a surprise when your signature came up on London. Since you were in a heavily populated area with so many muggles, it was pretty easy to track you down."

'Magical signature tracking device? Impressive, he would have to take a look into it when he got access to the department' Harry thought.

Harry walked out of the shop and once again made his way into an ally where he figured nobody would notice him. From there, he thought heard and with another _pop_ Harry disappeared and reappeared in front of the little shop that housed to entrance to Hogwarts through a secret passageway.

**A/N:**

**One of the longest chapters I have ever written but I hope you liked it! I have added some unique plot twist to this story (I hope).**

**Anyways, I just got Office 2013 so I figured I'd write up a new chapter for this story. Good old Microsoft gave it to me for only ten bucks! I should really be studying right now for this big exam I will have on Thursday on stupid circuit boards, processors, and all the other complicated bullshit (I'm kind of scared since I have no idea what's going on and that's my hardest class currently). **

**Please check out the blog I made, the link is posted on my profile so check it out! There are some complimentary pieces that you should read to better understand this story. Also, I'm writing up responses and shout outs to some of the people who have reviewed my story or PM'd me. **

**Finally, does anyone want to Beta my story? Go over all the chapters and fix them for me? I'm a horrible writer, so I really need someone to fix my grammar and sentence structures… you'll get me praise and shout out on every chapter!**

**As always please REVIEW!**


	12. Upper Hand and Travels

**Chapter 12: Upper hand and Travels**

**A/N: Read the Authors Note at the end and also please check out my profile for links to "side articles" on this story that will help you better understand what's going on, especially when it comes to Harry's power/dueling skills. **

Ever since the death of Albus Dumbledore, the wizarding world had gotten a few weeks of peace. Harry wasn't sure if it was due to Voldemort simply regrouping and strengthening his forces or if Voldemort was letting it all sink in and pay a small tribute to Dumbledore.

But before long it was all out winter and Christmas was just around the corner. Slowly the students and professors in Hogwarts forgot about the tragedy that took place and moved on with their life. The students began to plan their vacation out while the professors were doing their best to squeeze in extra assignment here and there.

Harry walked down from his dorm on the day Hogwarts express would transport students back home for break. When he walked into the hall, immediately he saw people scattered around and talking amongst themselves. The students of Hogwarts were anxious to get going but they were also very social due to the break separating them from their friends. As people around him stuffed their mouths and laughed along their groups, Harry simply sat himself and began taking small bites of his toast.

There was a lot going through his mind, especially concerning his new position in the Department of Mysteries. He wasn't in it due to his love for magic, which was very strong mind you. He was in it to discover what truly lay behind the closed door in the veil room. He needed an edge against Voldemort and to get that only two options was open to him. Either he performed dark strengthening rituals that will forever scar his soul or he could uncover the legendary angelic heart.

He shook his heading as he saw his two intended walk towards him. They were both well dressed in witch attire. For Daphne that was a colorful blue robe over her dark green sweater. For Tracy, it was a simply jacket that was enclosed by a Slytherin green robe.

They didn't say much as they greeted Harry and sat next time him. They were anxious like the rest and simply wanted to return to their families for the Christmas break. Thinking about Christmas break reminded Harry of Tracy's request and this added another item to his mental to do list over the break.

"_Harry, can I please talk to you?" Tracy had corned him after his charm class and asked him sweetly. _

"_Of course Trace" Harry replied instantly, calling her by the nickname he came up with. _

"_Harry, my parents want to meet you over the Christmas Break and well my father insists that you spend a couple of days in my family's manor."_

"_Did he say when he wants me to be there exactly?" Harry asked as he thought about the request. It was something he was expecting but he didn't think the Davis family would want to meet him until at least the summer. But he wouldn't put it past Nickolas Davis to think of ways to benefit from his daughter's new arrangements. The Nickolas Davis he knew from his old universe was as cunning as they come or at least that's what he had heard from Order members.  
_

"_Not exactly, he just wished for you to come with me after the train ride back to platform 9 ¾. Would that be okay baby?" Tracy asked him and Harry knew she was trying her best to make him comply. _

_Although Harry had wanted to spend some more time with his parents, he figured this was much more important and interesting if anything. He also wouldn't mind spending more time with Tracy, who he just started learning more about. _

"_Sure Trace, I think I can make some time to stay with your family. How does three days sound? I think that will be enough time for your parents to be acquainted with me and also for us to spend some more time together?"_

_Tracy just rushed at him and kissed him and after a second Harry embraced her and deepened the kiss. _

"_You're the best fiancée a girl could ask for" Tracy exclaimed lamely with a blush. _

The train ride back to London went fairly quickly as Harry, Tracy, and Daphne shared a compartment with Susan and her friend Hannah from Hufflepuff. The five of them shared some interesting tales about their childhood. For Harry's case, he made some funny things up that were based on memories from his old universe.

Daphne told the group about that one time when she mistakenly did accidental magic and made her mother's eyebrows green. Her mother tried everything to change it but sadly she had to eventually cut her eyebrows and let it grow back with a potion.

Susan told them about the experiences she had with her aunt, while Hannah simply talked about her parents and how they met. The train ride went almost perfect until Ginny Weasley made an appearance but that didn't last long. Both Daphne and Tracy got up and with a few wand movements, Ginny was banished out of the compartment and the doors were sealed shut with a locking spell. Harry didn't approve of their actions but he nodded towards their skills with a wand.

The train ride lasted a total of three hours and fifteen minutes and before long the students began changing as the train slowly came to a half. Harry and the girls were the first to exit the train and thanks to Lily Potter's red hair, Harry was able to instantly spot her among the crowd of witches and wizards.

"Hey mom, I hope you got my letter" Harry asked the redhead as he walked towards her and embraced her in a hug. "Yes dear, we did and Lord Davis had contacted us as well. Why, I think that's him and his family walking towards us right now." Sure enough, she was right as the entire Davis family walked towards them.

"Lady Potter, it's always a pleasure and Lord Grey, it's nice to see you well" Lord Davis greeted him.

"This is my wife Sophia and my son Alex, who is only here for a short time due to other commitments over the break."

"Nice to meet you and please, just call me Harry"

"Then you shall call me Nick" the older man replied instantly. Harry nodded as he moved forward and shoot the elder Davis' hand and also his son's hand. Once he got to Lady Davis, he simply took her hand and brushed her knuckles on his lips. The older lady smiled and went a bit red as Harry boldly greeted her in the old ways.

"My daughter is very lucky to be engaged to someone like you now Lord Grey" Lady Davis exclaimed.

"Please, call me Harry and it is I who is lucky to have Tracy by my side. She has been wonderful. You and your husband have done a fine job at raising your daughter to be smart, caring, cunning, and very witty. It helps that she has gotten your beauty as well."

The girl in question went beet red as Harry talked to her parents about her. Sophia Davis was smirking as she listened to Harry intently. Nickolas Davis also had a grin on his face as Harry Potter-Grey talked about his daughter's great qualities.

"Well I think we should all go our separate ways now" Lily Potter told everyone as they noticed people around them exiting the platform in masses.

"Yes of course, I have a portkey here for my family and Harry. How are you getting home Lady Potter?"

"Nick, just call me Lily and I'll be apperating home with Daphne here. Her parents will pick her up from Potter manor later tonight" she then turned to Harry and continued, "well, I hope you have a nice stay with the Davis and don't hesitate to contact me if you need or anything or something comes up."

Lily Potter then embraced her son one more time into a big hug before she took a step back so that Daphne could have her moment.

"Have fun with Tracy Harry but don't miss me too much" Daphne whispered into his ear before she took his lip into hers and gave him a deep kiss in front of everyone. She was staking her claim and was making sure the elder Davises knew that Harry and her were as close as they come even if her best friend and their daughter was also engaged to him.

Daphne let go and exited the platform with his mother and Harry felt a bit alone before he turned into his new host.

"If you will grab on to this coin Harry" Nickolas Davis said as he took out a silver coin from his pocket. Harry, Sophia, Tracy, and Alex all placed their finger on the magically enlarged coin and instantly Harry felt a pull in his guts as he was transported away from Platform 9 ¾ and into the unknown.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Criticism? I WANT TO KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Please visit my blog (link is on my profile!) and check out some of the side readings for this story. Such as articles that explain Harry's power level compared to Dumbledore or Voldemort. Also, I have a new article up that has pictures of Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Tonks, and a few others. **

**PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT. LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. **

_**READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS. **_


	13. Davis Manor

**Chapter 13: Davis Manor**

Davis Manor was located near Wales and was surrounded by nothing but trees and bushes. However, a few miles down there was a small lake which the Davis family was highly fond of.

Once the portkey transported the Davis family along with Harry to the manor's apperation room, Nickolas immediately ordered his daughter to show Harry around. Harry had no problem with that as Tracy grabbed his hand and lead him out of the room. Before they were completely out of range, he heard Sophia yell out "be back by 7 for dinner."

Tracy just nodded back before completely leading Harry out of the room and into a well-lit hallway. Harry was impressed by the hallway once he realized it was lit by torches instead of magical "ward stone induced" lighting.

"I'll show you to your room first Harry" Tracy led him through another hallway and then upstairs before she stopped in front of a door.

"It might be a bit girlish, if that's fine with you" she muttered before she opened the door and Harry slowly walked inside.

The room was indeed very feminine, especially with all the hair products on the dresser, light pink walls, and closet filled with dresses and casual clothing. Harry then realized what Tracy was implying but showing him her room.

"Wait, your parents will let us sleep together under their own roof?"

"Yes, I they will because I told them Daphne stays in your room when she visits you in Potter manor. I don't think my parents want me to be treated any less than Daphne, so I'm allowed to do everything she does and anything that you will approve of."

"Trace, I wouldn't treat you any different than Daphne, don't ever think that" Harry concluded by putting a simple kiss on her cheeks. This had obviously lightened her mode up as she ordered a house elf to put Harry's stuff away from his trunk. She then led Harry out of their room and into another set up hallways and stairs before they were in the floor dedicated to books.

"These are all books that my family owns, some of them are very unique. As a side job, my father deals books, especially those that are ancient or dark in nature" she waited to see if Harry would show any negative reaction to learning that her father dealt illegal books. When she didn't see any reaction, she was very pleased with the young man besides her.

Harry's tour of the Davis manor ended when the pair of them had to go down to the dining room for dinner. They had literally gone to every room in the manor and also managed to enjoy the sunset together.

Once Harry got down to the dining hall with Tracy, he was greeted by the two elder Davis family members.

"I hope you like steak Harry, that's what our elf has decided to cook tonight" Nickolas smiled at him but Harry knew better. The man was testing him and trying to find any weakness that he can perhaps later exploit. The dinner itself went quite well as Nickolas shared some of his recent experiences in the ministry. Later, the Sophia asked about how Tracy and Harry were doing in school.

"Harry, can you please join me in my study? I have something to discuss with you" Nickolas asked Harry after dinner was over and they had all finished their dessert.

"Um sure Nick, just lead the way" Harry replied and out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Tracy and her mother glimpsing at each other.

"Tracy, please retire to your room for now. Harry will join you in a few minutes or so" with that said, Nicolas walked towards his study and Harry followed right behind him.

Once Harry and Nick got inside the study, Nick locked the door and told Harry to have a seat. Before Harry could say something, Nick began talking, "I want to thank you Harry, first of all. The contract that existed between the Nott family and mine was never supposed to happen. I was hoodwinked and I admit outsmarted" seeing a question mark on Harry's face, he continued talking, "it all start with Lucius Malfoy and his desire to unite our so called families but it was all a lie. Lucius was just trying to set everything up for his dear friend Theodore Nott senior. Sadly, by the time I found out, I was powerless to stop it or doing anything about it but then you came in. I was glad to hear that someone like you managed to rescue my only daughter from the Nott family. Although, I am a bit upset that you were already taken by another. However, I came to terms with it and now Harry Potter-Grey, I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" Harry asked while trying to let everything he learned sink in.

"You support me in the Wizengamot during the end of the year voting and I'll bestow the Davis family headship to your first male heir with Tracy."

Harry was confused, although this was nothing new in the wizarding world, he wondered why Alex Davis wasn't going to be head of the house instead.

"Alex?" Harry replied.

"Alex cannot father children, I'm sad to say. There was a magical accident when he was younger and it has left some lasting effects. Alex sees nothing wrong with this either, he's happy that the Davis line will continue."

"There is a catch, isn't there? I'm guessing Davis family won't be absorbed by the Potter line?"

"You're correct, I cannot allow that at all. I need my family name it continue on and so your first heir must change his last name to Davis and be the head of the Davis family."

"Although I appreciate this offer, I have my own questions such as why do you need my help for the end of the year voting? What laws are you concerned about?" Harry asked the older man.

"Good question, at least you aren't a rash Gryffindor" the older man had a smirk on his face and then he continued, "Let's just say that I want to remove the current interim supreme mugwump from office and put one of my own friends."

Harry nodded in understand but didn't speak as he thought everything over. The pros of such a setup would be that his heir would have control over a decently powerful pureblood family however he'd have to support Lord Davis openly. His future father-in-law wasn't much of a support for the light but neither was he a supporter for the dark families. In the end Harry figured there was honestly nothing to lose, especially since if the current Lord Davis somehow passed away before his heir could be born then Harry and Tracy would be head as proxy.

"I think you have yourself a deal Lord Davis" Harry said blankly, not wanting to give away any emotions.

The elder man looked happy with Harry's decision and he gave Harry has hand in order to seal the agreement. The two man in the room shook hands and Harry immediately felt his magic seal the deal.

"Anyways, I don't want to keep you here for too long Harry or else my dear daughter might think I'm trying to kill you. You're excused to leave, have a good night" Harry chuckled at the man's attempt at humor as he left the room without saying another word. Thousands of thoughts were going through his head as he wondered if he had made the right decision. He was sealing the faith of his first male heir with Tracy after all. He figured he had to tell Tracy all that had taken place, she would be the boy's mother after all.

Harry quickly changed into his pajamas before he stepped into Tracy's room. The owner of the room was laying on bed and reading a book.

"Finally, you're back! Mother and I thought that you were dead. That probably was the longest time I've ever seen anyone in father's study. Anyways, what happened in there? Tell me everything" she demanded.

Harry didn't hesitate at all as he told her everything that had taken place during the meeting between him and Lord Davis.

"Oh, I guess it's not such a bad proposition. You provide my father with some support in the Wizengamot and daddy in return makes our heir the head of the family once he steps down."

Harry didn't want to talk about it any longer so he nodded and got comfortable on the bed. "Read to sleep?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding? I have you all for myself for three days and you think I'm going to let you simply sleep it away? Oh no mister, you must make use of all your assets" Tracy exclaimed, winking after she finished her sentence.

Harry was tired but what sane man would turn down a young woman like Tracy? He gave her a smile before he pulled her towards him and took her lips in his. Tracy was surprised but didn't hesitate to open her mouth and give his tongue entrance. Harry explored her with his tongue as his hands grasped her butt and he squeeze it tightly. He heard Tracy let out a slight moan as her breathing began to pick up. She broke the kiss and placed her arms around Harry's neck and brought him into an intimate hug.

"Take me" she whispered in his ears.

"I can't, I promised Daphne that she would be my first" Harry told the blond. Tracy seemed unhappy about this but she understood, it was Daphne after all. Tracy knew that Daphne was a cunning young woman and although she could pursue Harry to lose himself to her for the first time, she doubt Daphne would be happy. If anything, Daphne would be really pissed off and angry at her. An angry Daphne meant that Tracy's life would be difficult, especially when it came to Harry.

She decided to settle for less as she began broke the hug and took off her pajama top. Next she took off her pink bra, revealing her pale breasts. Harry simply laid there as Tracy sat on top of his groin and undressed.

She looked him in the eye and all she saw was lust and passion. This night would be special even if they couldn't go all the way.

- Break -

"Lord Director, you called for me?" Laura asked her higher up.

"Yes, how goes your mission in regards to Lord Grey?" the director of the Unspeakable division asked.

"It's been successful, he has join aboard and will start working here soon. We haven't informed him on our little dilemma yet. I would like to wait until he becomes comfortable here and trusts us before I tell him everything."

"You must not wait too long because it's coming, I can feel it. Lord Voldemort is the least of our worries at the moment. We can easily out power him, especially if someone like Lord Grey is by our side but however, we have bigger things to concern ourselves with."

Laura froze, the director thought there was an enemy far more dangerous and important than Voldemort? No, it couldn't be. "The rumors can't be true can they?" Laura asked as her voice crackled a bit.

"What rumor? It is all true. He has awakened in Egypt and the small group of wizards who had tried to stop him from ascending have been killed and drained of blood. That is one of the reasons why I bought this ancient tablet here" the director pointed to 3 feet tablet that was hung on the wall in his office. The tablet was filled with hieroglyphic scribbles and a single image that was carved neatly in the center.

Laura shuddered at the thought of such abomination walking amongst the living once more. She would have to speed up all her plans with Harry James Potter-Grey, for the world depended on it.

"Tell him Laura, he must know that he's not alone and that there is a force in the world which even he cannot fully comprehend. Death felt cheated so he decided to ask Destiny for a small favor. Poor Harry Potter is a result of that little favor."

Laura knew that her meeting with the director was over so she slowly exited the door. The director followed her a few seconds later when he realized he was late for a Ministry related meeting.

The room automatically turned dark as the true occupants left the room. The only light was coming from two small round emeralds on the tablet. The emeralds represented a set of eyes on the image that was carved on the tablet. An image of a man holding a wand laughing but one distinctive quality existed on the man and that was his fangs. However, the said man wasn't alone as there existed carvings of other men and women, some dead, others near death, and a few brave enough to try to subdue the emerald eyed man.

**A/N: So, who is this strange man (if he is even a man) and what relationship does he have with everything that's been going on in the Department of Mysteries? You'll find out next time! But please GUESS! Haha yup, the person who is the closest to my idea/plot/character will be have an entire blog post dedicated to them and a shout out. **

**Also go to my blog (link in my profile) and check out Potter Manor and Davis manor! Don't forget to vote on my poll as to who is better, Emma Watson or Clemence Posey? (It's actually pretty close, so check it out). Finally, don't forget to read up on Harry's powers and also check out the pictures of some of the females who are in Harry's life. **

**As always, thank you for reading and please REVIEW!**

**REVIEW because I made this chapter extra learn for you guys. **


	14. Destiny's Favor

**Chapter 14: Destiny's Favor**

Before Harry knew it, his time in Davis Manor came to an end although the Davis family insisted he stay longer. As much as Harry enjoyed their hospitality, he had to go back to Potter manor and put his plans into motion.

Harry had received a letter from the Department, which had asked him to come to the ministry as soon as possible. Harry honestly had no clue as to why the unspeakables were so worked up but he had a feeling that something was up.

Once Harry got back to Potter manor he didn't have much time to rest due to the Department of Mysteries contacting him right away. The letter was from Laura and asked him to be at the department as soon as possible.

Not wanting to waste time, Harry decided to simply go there before his parents got back from their daily tasks. He was glad that Daphne was with her parents so nobody really noticed him gone.

Harry took some floo powered and yelled "Ministry of Magic" right before he stepped into his fire place and flames consumed him whole.

Navigating through the ministry wasn't hard at all for Harry, he had been there a lot in his old universe. Before long he was at the department of mysteries thanks to some notice me not charms and transfiguration.

"Hello Lord Grey, Laura and the director will be with you shortly" a short bald man told him once he got to the reception chamber for the department. However, before Harry could even reply a man walked out of the door to his right and motioned him to follow. Harry did as he was told but mad sure his fingers grasped his wand; one could never be too cautious.

Harry was led to a small conference room and in that room were two people. A tall man with black hair awaited him along with Laura.

"It's good to see you again Lord Potter- I mean Harry" Laura greeted him then she went on to introduce the man that was with her, "this is the director of this department, Sir Croucher."

The man simply nodded at Harry and Harry nodded back. Laura was about to say something but was cut off by her boss, Sir Croucher.

"As much as I would love to exchange greetings and all that nonsense, we have a lot of problems to attend to Lord Grey. One such problem has to deal with you Lord Grey."

Harry's heart skipped a bit as he wondered if he they knew about his dimension hopping. He wouldn't put it past the unspeakables to research his past and try to seek out anything abnormal.

"What problem?" Harry asked.

"One that deals with a man who looks exactly like you, I'm afraid to say. Tell me Lord Grey, have you ever heard of a man called Julius the Destroyer?"

Harry thought back but the name didn't ring any bells in his mind although he was interested in knowing as to why the director believed this man to look just like him.

"Well, I'm not surprised that it hadn't. I'd be more concerned if it had but anyways, I must fill you in on this target of ours" with that said, Director Croucher waved his wand and a white paper rolled out of the wall right in front of Harry. The director decided to cast another spell and two images were displayed on this white paper. Harry was shocked when he saw the first image on the paper, which was almost an exact carbon copy of himself although very slight differences could be seen.

The man in the picture looked just like him except he were muscular, radiating pure power, and his smile revealed sharp fangs.

"This Harry Potter, is none other than Julius the Destroyer. The man who has killed thousands of people in his lifetime and who has been cursed to never see hell, forget about heaven."

"So he was immortal?"

"Yes, he was immortal but from what we have found out through our research, he wasn't always so. He was born in Ancient Rome and was a normal, yet power wizard, until the age of 20. When he was 20 he met another like him, a powerful witch who was around 30. The witch loved him and she thought that he loved her but sadly it was all a lie. Anyway, once the witch found out that his love for her was fake, she decided to kill the woman he had loved instead. Once she was done, she decided to cast a very ancient and unknown dark ritual which granted him immortality but for a price. Julius became some sort of Vampire but one that was far more powerful than a normal vamp. Normal night walkers cannot use magic but Julius could and not only was he good at it, he was by far one of the strongest wizards in all of Europe."

"This still doesn't explain how he relates to me or how we even look alike! I doubt I am over a thousand years old."

"Patience Lord Grey, the answers you seek shall be given to you in due time but first hear the full story. As I was saying, once he became immortal he had a change of heart. He wanted to kill himself but the thirst for blood and his own desire to survive was simply too great and so he lived on. As he drank blood, he began to become even more powerful and even hungrier. Slowly he killed hundreds of people in Ancient Rome and then made his way to Egypt. Now here is where we lose track of him until the great Galician war, where he single handily killed a hundred men in one battle. However, he was overwhelmed by enemy wizards with the help of his own so called Egyptian allies. He was subdue and although he couldn't die, they decided to lock him up into an ancient tomb. The tomb was built just for him and had hundreds of spells placed on it to keep him hidden and forgotten. His hands and legs were chained. A dagger was stabbed right into his neck along with his heart. He remained there until a few months ago when we discovered that there was a huge breakout in Egypt. The amount of magic that breakout released into the atmosphere is astounding. I believe you know that we keep tabs on everything that goes around us and he get worried when we feel magical spikes. Well, let's just say that this is the bigger magical spike we've ever encountered, the only other one before this was when Dumbledore dueled with Grindwald and that one was due to the high amount of stress placed on the Elder Wand."

"As much as I like learning about this mystery man, I still don't understand why he looks exactly like me. This is absolutely crazy if you ask me" Harry admitted to the director.

"You are destiny's gift to death, Harry Potter. Death wasn't knowing that someone has escaped him forever. Death is easily upset when someone escapes from him and that is the reason why he went to his sister Destiny. You see, Death wanted Julius dead and he wasn't happy with him just being subdued and locked away. His sister destiny decided to appease Death by making sure that every millennium would see the birth of a child who looked exactly like Julius the Destroyer. You, Harry Potter, are the first to fall under this favor. You are Julius the Destroyer's doppelganger. You are also our only hope of countering him if he decides to go on a killing spree."

Harry silently stood there and took everything in. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe, he simply didn't know how to respond.

**A/N: What do you guys think of this chapter? And I got this idea from a certain TV show. I figured I'd spice up this story. Anyways please REVIEW!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I feel like you guys stopped reviewing **


	15. Problem and Pleasure

**Chapter 15: Serious Problem **

"So let me get all this straight, you want me to work with you in order to destroy this Julius person?" Harry asked after a couple of minutes of silence due to all that he had just digested.

"Yes but it won't be easy and trust me when I say that Julius is a bigger enemy then the current Dark Lord. If anything, I believe that Julius can simply destroy the Dark Lord for us but it will be costly, many pureblood members of the Wizengamot would most likely end up dead."

Harry smirked, a plan was brewing in his head. "So, why don't we let that happen? If this Julius guy does come to England then we simply do everything in our powers to have them confront each other."

"But, what if the Dark Lord persuades our new foe to join his side instead?" Laura asked immediately. The director looked directly at Harry as if he knew exactly what Harry was going to say next.

"He won't and even if he did this new guy wouldn't accept. Think about it this way, why would an immortal with so much power and history join a Dark Lord who hasn't even been able to conquer Britain? And honestly, Voldemort wouldn't be foolish enough to join forces with Julius, especially since he is a vampire to an extent. The purebloods would have nothing to do with Voldemort if that were to happen" Harry concluded and Laura kept nodding her head as she understood everything that Harry had said.

Harry then turned to the director and started talking once again, "I have more questions and some concerns with this new foe of ours. I have no choice but to accept that he looks just like me but I want to know everything that happened since he was turned into this creature. Can the department of mysteries somehow obtain such information? Perhaps through ancient scrolls and government information from Greece, Egypt, or Turkey?" this new guy really interested Harry and he would be a fool not to learn as much as he could about Julius the Destroyer.

"Yes, I think I can get a couple of unspeakables to dig deeper and hopefully obtain more information from the Greek and Egyptian magical establishments. Anyways, as you were saying before about causing a confrontation between the Dark Lord and Julius. Um, I just would like to know how you think we should go about making that happen" Director Croucher asked him with a serious tone to his voice.

"It will be very simple but only after we track him and that won't be an easy feat. I'm afraid to say that we'll have a lot of trouble tracking him but if we can then we can easily bring him to Voldemort's attention. Voldemort is a bully and if another bully came into his playground then he would do everything in his powers to punk this new guy and find out if he has any weaknesses" Harry really hoped that the director understood his little metaphor of sorts.

'Anyways, I think it's time for me to go. My fiancé will be back in my manor and my parents will surely be there as well" Harry told the occupants of the room after he glimpsed at the clock hanging in the office.

"Understood Unspeakable Grey and I must say that you did not disappoint me one bit on your first day. Anyways, I have an assignment for you and it's a simple one. Having you do research here would be pointless and so instead I want you to come up with some plans that we can implement once we track Julius the Destroyer."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything as he finally bowed to the director in order to show respect and then he simply walked out of the room. Once he was out, there were millions of thoughts flying through his head. He was thinking of ways to track someone, especially someone as powerful as Julius the Destroyer. Harry was a bit stressed and wanted to know more about his new enemy. Harry had a gut feeling that it would be him who would have to kill Julius the Destroyer at the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Grey ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thoughts continued to flood his mind as he quietly had dinner with his parents, Daphne, and surprisingly Tracy as well. His two fiancé were also quietly eating but throwing each other looks of worry and concern. His father was oblivious to everything but his mother kept staring at him after every few seconds.

After dinner, nobody said a word as Harry went upstairs to his bedroom and laid down on his bed. Everything that had happened in the director's room kept playing back in his mind. He almost forgot that Daphne and also Tracy would be sharing the bed with him. He was a bit startled when the door flung open and the two girls walked into the room. They were both wearing pajama robes as they got on bed next to him, one on each side of him.

"Harry, are you alright?" Daphne asked with concern. Tracy simply placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, it's just that I'm a bit tired today. Honestly, there is no reason to be concerned although I must admit that I kind of like the attention I'm getting" Harry admitted.

"Well Lord Grey, I think you should give your two fiancé a bit of attention too" Tracy told him with a pout on her face.

"Why, I would love to" Harry replied.  
"Really?" Daphne asked with a sultry voice."  
"Yup, tomorrow night!" Harry told them before he closed his eye and waited for Tracy and Daphne's responses.

"What?" Both girl asked at once.  
Harry couldn't help it and he let out a chuckle which earned him a slap on either shoulder by both of his future wives.

"I'm tired of this" Tracy simply said before she took out his wand and waved it. Harry suddenly found himself hanging upside down with his head just a few inches from the mattress. Daphne then took out her wand and with a swish, all of Harry's clothes were banished onto the top of his dresser. Harry didn't like the feeling of being powerless, hanging upside down, and being naked as the day he was born but he was too tired of complain. Plus, if two gorgeous women were going to take advantage of him then who was he to complain?

Daphne lowered her head so that it was in the same level as Harry's before she took his lips into his. 'Spiderman kiss, really?' Harry thought as he enjoyed the blonde's passionate kiss. Harry remembered seeing the movie in his old universe when his cousin Dudley decided to buy the VHS.

As Daphne continued kissing him, Tracy got to work by standing up on bed and being at the same level as Harry's member. Harry was still held upside down by some magical force that was at work. Tracy grabbed Harry's buttcheeks with both of her hands and then used her mouth to take half of Harry's member in.

Harry moaned into Daphne's kiss when he realized Tracy was trying to give him a blowjob while he was upside down and hanging from the ceiling. Harry did his best not to break the kiss as Daphne continued to explore his mouth with her tongue.

Tracy used her tongue to play with the tip of Harry's penis before she squeezed Harry's buttock again. She then removed her mouth from his penis in order to focus on his balls instead. She used her tongue to lick them completely.

Harry couldn't help but let out a small laugh here and there because Tracy's action felt like a tickle.

Tracy once again gave his member her full attention as she took it in her mouth once again and tried to force the whole thing in. Harry moaned loudly once as Daphne removed her lips from his.

Daphne then decided to get up and stand as well in order to help Tracy with the task at hand. Harry couldn't help but moan even louder as he felt Daphne hug his entire body and lay her head on his thigh. He felt Daphne's boobs pushed into his abdomen and then he felt another tongue lick his balls while his penis was still inside Tracy's mouth. Tracy then pulled it out and took a step back as Daphne grabbed Harry's penis by the base and guided the hard member into her mouth. She made sure that it went in as deep as it could before she closed her lips and started sucking it. Deep inside her mouth, the tip Harry's penis would feel Daphne's tongue circling on it while her warm breathe added a whole new dimension to the pleasure Harry was feeling.

"I'm going to cum" Harry grunted as he felt release coming soon.

Daphne immediately pulled the penis out of her mouth but continued to stroke it with her hand which was gripping the penis loosely.

Daphne looked at Tracy and simply said "your turn" and Tracy placed her mouth on the very tip of Harry's member and waited for his release.

She didn't have to wait long as she heard a loud moan and then felt hot streams of semen being fired into her mouth. She did everything she could to make sure everything went into her mouth but some of it somehow fell out but Daphne was there to save the day as she licked it off of the sides of Tracy's mouth and also the little big that had landed on her left nipple.

"I could get used to this" Harry muttered to himself quietly.

**A/N: What's up guys? So I decided to write this new chapter today although I wasn't really planning to update this until next week but sadly I was well sad. Haha, I'm just a bit upset because a lot of things aren't going well in my life right now, especially school. I did terrible in all of my midterms and so I have to seriously destroy the finals or else I risk losing my scholarship and having to pay 20k from my own pocket will suck. **

**Even though I'm an engineering major, I still like to read and write.. Harry Potter fanfiction and something about writing and reading the reviews you guys leave me really brightens my mood. So yeah, I want to thank each and every one of you who read my stories even though it's blatantly obvious that I have no writing skills whatsoever. **

**Anyways, enough ranting! Please REVIEW! It really helps me knowing that you guys read and enjoy every chapter that I post. **


End file.
